An Arrangement in Love
by allthgdnmswrtkn
Summary: When Bella is 15 she finds out that she is betrothed to Edward Cullen and has to leave everything she knows behind.  Bella wants to marry for love not for social status, but what Bella doesnt know is that love might be where she least expects.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. **

**All Charectors belong to SM**

**Please read and review if you like**

**Thank You**

* * *

Chapter One

**Bella**

On the day Bella Swan was born and contract was made between two families. It would forever tie the families together by the bonds of marriage. On September 19th 1865, three days after Bella would turn sixteen, she would be bound to Edward Anthony Cullen. The proud families both signed the contract in front of a witness to each family who in turn signed it. The proud fathers shook hands, placed the legal documents in a secure place and went for a cigar.

Bella Swan was always a beautiful girl. She had beautiful brown eyes that shown with her love of life and mischief that only she could find herself in. She had long brown wavy hair that shone brightly in the sun. She had the most beautiful smile in all of Forks that could brighten even the bleakest of days.

Not only was Bella Swan beautiful on the outside, but she was beautiful on the inside. She cared for everyone around her weather they disserved her kindness or not. She loved the children of her town and was always willing to lend a hand to the elderly.

Bella was fascinated with nature, loved music, and would read any book she could get her hands on. She wasn't afraid to get dirty playing in the woods behind her house, nor was she afraid to speak her mind to the boys in her town. She didn't seem to fancy any of them anyway so she didn't mind if she insulted their intelligence a little. Maybe it would make them think twice before thinking women were of a lower intelligence.

Even as a baby Bella was extremely verbal with her wants and demands. Weather she wanted to just be held or needed to be fed; Bella would vocalize her position and wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted. As a young girl Bella would vocalize her distaste in all things ranging from art to food. If she didn't like something she would be sure to tell you and tell you exactly why. She was always used her intelligence in any of her arguments. She never argued without all the facts and would study up on all things in life so that she would be sure to know what she was talking about when she would be in conversation.

Bella was always years ahead of her own age. Her personality and mannerisms were that of a fully matured adult, not that of a 13 year old girl. She would always smile, a slight blush gracing her beautiful cheeks and exclaim that she refused to act as half witted as most girls in their town.

Much to her parent's pleasure because of Bella being so outspoken, they didn't have to worry about any suitors that may come calling for Bella.

Just weeks before Bella was to turn 16 her parents sat her down to have a talk with her about marriage and the expectancies of a wife to a husband. Bella didn't understand for no one was calling on her or asking for her hand. It wasn't until her parents told her that she was betrothed that she understood. And as it sunk in so did the darkness. Bella Swan passed out from shock.

**Edward**

Edward Cullen was a quiet boy to those whom didn't know him well. He was smart, always top of his class and had dreams of following in his father's footsteps and becoming a doctor. He worked hard all his life and gave up many pleasures growing up to make his dreams come true. To those on the outside, Edward seems passive and unattainable…although many tried no one ever succeeded.

To people who knew Edward best he was funny and outgoing. He loved life and all that held. He played the piano as well as any composer around. He had a beautiful smile that would shine when he laughed. His green eyes shown with passion no one had ever experienced before and his hair…oh his beautiful bronze hair was always in wondrous disarray.

Growing up Edward was always a polite boy who loved his family more than anything and would give his own life to make sure they were happy. He was especially protective of his younger sister Mary Alice. She was a hyperactive little pixie that never seemed to quit moving. She drove Edward mad most days, but he would never change her for he loved her dearly and couldn't imagine a world without her in it. Plus, she dressed him most days to make sure he was always in the most up to date fashion available.

Edward always knew that he was betrothed to be married to a girl by the name of Isabella Marie Swan. She was five years his junior, but from what his parents told him she seemed to be ten years older than her own age. He had never seen a picture of his bride to be, but that didn't keep him from imagining her. He would always see long brown hair and big brown eyes and a loving smile. Every time he would think of her his heart would flutter. He already loved his bride to be even if he had never met her. He just hoped that she was everything that he was looking for in a wife.

Edward graduated from Harvard in the summer of 1864 just a few months before his marriage to Isabella was to take place. He traveled back to Chicago and with the help of his family was able to find a home and have it set up in plenty of time for the arrival of his betrothed.

To keep his mind from driving him mad, Edward worked as many shifts at the hospital as he was allowed and was rarely home. On the little time he did have off however, he was usually at his parents' home trying to be sure that when his love arrived she would not be scared away the moment she walked into the house.

Edwards's parents couldn't be more please that Edward was so willing to go through with the betrothal. They knew that if they told him from the beginning that he would accept it and be happy about it. They just hoped that Isabella would feel the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"What do you mean I'm betrothed to be married?" Bella yelled at her parents. "Do you not believe that I am not capable of procuring a husband on my own?"

"Bella, my darling," her mother tried. "Please you must understand that we only want what is best for you."

"What's best for me? Sending me away from my home and my only family is what is best for me? Chicago, of all places? It's dirty and the crime rate is astronomical. I cannot believe you would think that this is what is best for me."

"Bella, Edward is a good man," her father reasoned. "He is a doctor and will be able to give you a good life. He will protect you from any harm that could possibly find you. I know you do not believe it now, but this is what is best for you. We love you and would not put you into a situation that would not be good for you."

Bella crossed her arms over her chest. Tears were springing to her eyes at an alarming rate, but she refused to allow them to fall. She would not show them how hurt she was.

"I wanted to marry for love. I wanted a chance at a true romance; a true happily ever after, but you took that chance away from me," Bella whispered taking in a deep breath.

Renee Swan pulled her daughter in and hugged her close. "Perhaps, my beautiful daughter, this is your chance."

Bella pulled away from her mother and nodded once. There was no point in arguing. The contract was iron clad. In just one week she would be leaving the small town of Forks Washington and moving to the bustling city of Chicago Illinois.

The following week was a busy one for Bella. Her parents helped her pack her belonging into several trunks and made all of her arrangements for her travel. Her father sent a telegram to the Cullen's to inform them that Bella would arrive the 12th of September by train at five hours past midday.

Everything was ready for her departure on the 10th of September…everything minus one scared fifteen year old Bella Swan. For even though she was matured beyond her years, Bella was still only a child of fifteen being sent out into the world on her own.

So on the morning of 10 September, dressed in her finest traveling gown, Bella boarded a train waving a final goodbye her tearful mother and father.

Two days on a train. Bella sincerely hoped that she would never have to step foot on one again. She was hot and felt dirty and was incredibly bored. Even though she had brought several books to read it was not enough to keep her entertained for two whole days. She didn't sleep because she could not get comfortable and she was afraid of the men that sat near her.

When the train finally pulled into the station nearly two hours late Bella couldn't exit the contraption fast enough. She placed her hat upon her head, grabbed her small bag and made her way to the exit. She carefully stepped down and looked around at the new city she would call home. She couldn't see much and was a little overwhelmed with all the people bustling around her pushing their way through the crowds to find their loved ones or get to the train before it would depart again.

She quickly made her way out of the bustle of people and looked around. Biting her lower lip she desperately wished that she had at least asked what the Cullen's looked like so she would know who she was looking for.

"Miss. Swan?" a soft voice asked behind her. Slowly Bella turned and was met with a handsome man with light blonde hair and blue eyes. He was well built and had to stand at 6 foot. Bella wondered if this was Edward, but quickly dismissed it. The man standing in front of her was nearly 20 years her senior. Edward was only supposed to be five years her senior.

Bella nodded. "Yes?"

A smile formed on the man's face. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. I am here to take you home."

Bella curtsied as all young women should when being introduced to a man of well standing. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cullen."

Carlisle smiled at the young girl. "Now let us get your luggage and we shall get you home to so you can rest. I'm sure you are absolutely exhausted from your trip."

"I am thank you." Bella smiled.

The ride to the Cullen's home was actually longer than Bella expected. They lived a bit out of the city. It was quiet and the air clean. Bella smiled when she realized she wouldn't actually have to be in the city all the time. She felt as though she would suffocate if she had to live there full time.

After nearly an hour the carriage came to a stop outside the most beautiful home Bella had ever seen. The gardens were manicured to perfection. There were roses everywhere. The house was not just a house, but a mansion. She couldn't imagine living in something so elegant. She definitely wasn't in the same class she was in Forks.

The door to the carriage opened and Carlisle climbed out to help her down. She gratefully took his hand and climbed out stumbling only once. She was still in awe over the home and she hadn't even seen the inside yet. Just as she had stepped out of the carriage the front door opened and two servants quickly came to bring Bella's luggage in. Right behind them followed two women. The shorter of the two ran straight to Bella and jumped into her arms knocking her down to the ground hard.

"Mary Alice," gasped the older women. "You are scaring the poor girl. Get up this instant."

A sheepish looking Mary Alice pulled herself from the ground and helped Bella up. She winced in pain and looked down to see her hand covered in blood. She felt a little dizzy and swayed on her feet. If it is one thing that Bella did not do well with it was blood.

"Oh Isabella," Mary Alice cried. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Mary turned to her father tears streaming down her eyes. "Papa she's bleeding. Oh, what have I done?"

Bella blinked her eyes trying to regain her sight. Everything was blurry and the world was spinning at an alarming rate. Her face drained of all color.

"I'll take her in and get her cleaned up," Carlisle said. "Isabella, I'm going to take you into the house. Are you feeling alright?"

Bella couldn't acknowledge anything or anyone. It was taking all she had to simply stay awake.

"Isabella, I need you to take a few deep breaths. Can you do that for me? You are going to lose consciousness if you don't breathe. Take in a deep breath for me please."

"Papa, I'm so sorry," Mary Alice cried once more. "Oh, Edward is just going to kill me for harming his Isabella.

At the mention of Edward, Bella blinked her eyes again trying to regain her vision once again. She took the deep breaths that Carlisle had asked her to. She then realized he was carrying her into a large room and placing her on the bed.

"Alice, please fetch my bag and ask Angela to boil some water."

"Yes Papa," Alice whispered as she ran out of the room.

Finally Bella was able to focus. "I'm okay," she whispered hoarsely. "Truly I'm fine; you don't need to fuss over me."

Carlisle just smirked at the young girl in front of him. "Please, I insist that it gets cleaned up. I wouldn't want you to get an infection. That would just make it all the worse."

"I'm sorry to be of such an inconvenience so soon after my arrival," Bella whispered.

"Nonsense, you are no such thing. We couldn't be happier for your arrival. Edward has been looking forward to it for months now and Alice can't wait to have a new sister and Esme is so looking forward to having another daughter."

Bella gave a slight smile and nodded her head. Never in her life had she been this shy with anyone. It was a little unnerving, but she hoped it would pass soon.

"Isabella dear," a beautiful woman with caramel colored hair and striking green eyes hustled into the room with a black bag in hand. "How are you feeling sweetheart? I am so sorry for Alice. She is very excitable. Please forgive her."

"It's quite alright. No real harm done."

"My name is Esme and I am so pleased to finally have you here. I just know you will love it given time."

Esme smiled kindly at Bella while Carlisle went to work cleaning her wounds and wrapping her hands to keep them cleaned until they healed.

"Now," Carlisle smiled once he finished. "I'll leave you girls to chat and let you get cleaned up. I will see you for our evening meal."

Carlisle left the room with an overly nervous Bella and an overly happy Esme.

"Isabella a dear-"

"Bella, please call me Bella," she whispered looking around the room.

"Bella, I just can't tell you how happy we are to have you. Edward has worked very hard to make sure that he would be able to provide for you when the time came. He is such a wonderful man and I believe you two will have a beautiful marriage."

"How long has Edward known about the betrothal?" Bella asked a little stunned by what Esme had just informed her of.

"Oh, all his life dear. He has known since the contract was signed fifteen years ago. You were only days old at the time."

"He knew?"

"Yes, did you not?"

"No, I was only told of my betrothal a week ago."

Esme looked shocked by her revelations, but did not voice her opinion of keeping such a thing from someone. It would have made things much easier if Bella had known, but it was not her place to voice such things.

A few moments later there was a small knock on the door.

"Come," called Esme standing from the side of the bed.

The door opened and a very upset Mary Alice poked her head in.

Bella smiled at the girl and waved her in. Mary Alice bounced into the room and jumped up on the bed to lie next to Bella. She gently took her hand and sighed.

"Isabella-"

"Bella, please call me Bella."

Mary Alice smile and hugged a shocked Bella. "You can call me Alice. I only get called Mary Alice if I have done something terribly wrong, like knocking you over for instance. I'm really sorry about that by the way. I was just so excited to meet my new sister and I just know we are going to be the best of friends. Can you ever forgive me?"

"All is forgiven Alice. It was a simple accident. No real harm was done."

Alice squealed and hugged Bella again. Esme looked upon the two girls with a smile on her face and so much love in her heart. She knew this would be perfect. Bella was already getting along with her family marvelously.

Over the next hour the three women talked about books and music and the schooling they had done. Bella fit right in with the women and she soon found herself relaxing and letting her true self show.

"Bella?" Alice grinned at her.

"Yes?"

"Would you be willing to allow mama and I to help you get ready for our evening meal?"

"I suppose that would be fine," Bella looked over at Esme.

"Oh dear," Esme giggled. "You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Edward looked at his pocket watch again and sighed. Bella should be arriving in just a few minutes and he was still stuck at the hospital. He was hoping to be able to make it to his parent's home before she arrived, but it was not going to happen now. With another sigh Edward went back to work.

"Dr. Cullen is everything alright," his nurse Carmen asked. Edward smiled and nodded. "I was just hoping to be home by now. My betrothed arrives today and I wanted to be there to great her."

Carmen smiled at him and patted his cheek, much like his own mother would. She was beautiful in her own right with long brown hair and hazel eyes. She was kind and had the best bedside manner or any nurse in the hospital. Edward was honored to be able to work with her.

"I am sure she will understand my dear. Being a doctor is hard work and takes much dedication. She will have to get used to your long hours."

"I am sure that Isabella will do just fine."

For the next several hours Edward ran from patient to patient hoping to be finished soon, but every time he thought he could steal away and head home another person would come through the doors. It was as if fate didn't want him to see his betrothed this night.

It was nearing nine hours past midday when Edward finally walked out of the hospital. He was hungry, tired and felt dirty. It was much too late to see Isabella tonight. He was sure she would be in bed fast asleep by now. He slowly made his way back to his parents resigned with the fact that he would just have to wait until tomorrow. He didn't have to be at work the following day so he could devote it to getting to know Isabella. He was just looking forward to getting home to his parents, eating a quick meal, cleaning up and sleeping. He had been at the hospital for nearly twenty seven hours and it was nearly nonstop the entire time.

As he rode up to his parent's home, Edward noticed that the gas lamps were still alight inside. He smiled to himself hoping that maybe he wasn't too late to meet Isabella. He quickly handed his horse off to the stable boy and made his way in the side door.

"Mama?" he called.

A few moments later Esme rushed into the mud room and enveloped her son into a tight hug. Edward smiled and kissed her head.

"How was your day sweetheart?" she asked with real concern in her voice.

"It was long, but nothing too horrible. I'm sorry I wasn't able to get off in time to greet Isabella upon her arrival."

"Oh my dear, we all understand that you are terribly busy. We explained it to her and she understood. Now you must be starving, would you like something to eat?"

Edward grinned and nodded his head while Esme rushed around to get him something to fill his stomach. He sat at a small table in the kitchen and watched his mother. He truly hoped that Isabella would be somewhat like her. She was an amazing woman and had so much love in her heart.

"Here you are sweetheart. Eat up."

"Mama, has Isabella retired for the night?"

"Yes, she retired just an hour prior to your arrival home. Poor dear was exhausted from her trip. Oh and she likes to be called Bella."

"Bella," Edward mused with a small grin. "Beautiful," he murmured.

"She is very much so. More beautiful than any of us could have even imagined. I just know the two of you are perfect for each other my boy. She has a heart of gold and she handled Alice like a pro."

Edward raised an eyebrow at his mother. "Handled Alice like a pro? What did she do?"

"She simply helped Bella get ready for our evening meal. And she went easy on your Bella, do not fret Edward she was fine."

Edward nodded as he finished his meal and cleaned up after himself. Since Bella had retired for the night he was as well. He kissed his mother goodnight and headed to his chamber. In just one short week he would be wed and moving permanently into his new home. Edward smiled to himself thinking of the home that was waiting for himself and Bella just on the other side of the road.

It was pure luck that Edward was even able to get that home. It sat empty for years before the county decided to auction it off. Edward placed a bid much less than the property was actually worth and won. He couldn't believe it. It needed a lot of TLC, but he hired the best workmen he could find and the house was soon better than new. It was a three story brick home with a beautiful garden. It sat on nearly twenty acres of land that had a small pond and several trees that lined the property. There was a barn and small storage house in the back. He was quite happy with his work and hoped that Bella would like it as well.

That night Edward fell asleep with dreams of a happy home and a happy wife.

The next morning Edward woke much later than he had hoped for. It was nearly ten hours past midnight. He quickly washed up, got ready and made his way downstairs to the dining room. Alice and Esme both sat at the table speaking excitedly with the most beautiful women Edward had ever seen. Her brown hair was pulled back into a low bun. And she had the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. They sparkled with her laughter and her smile nearly brought Edward to his knees. She was everything he had ever imagined and more.

Edward smiled as he made his way into the room and kissed his mother and sister on the head. He turned to Bella who was staring at him with those beautiful wide doe eyes. "Perfect," he thought to himself.

Edward walked over to Bella and took her small gloved hand in his and kissed it. "Bella, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Edward Cullen, your betrothed."

Bella's blush covered her cheeks and Edward couldn't help but marvel once again at her beauty. She smiled briefly at him before making eye contact once again. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cullen," she whispered quietly.

Her voice was beautiful, soft and musical. The most beautiful music he had ever had the privilege to listen to. "Please call me Edward."

She nodded her head and went back to picking at her morning meal. Edward couldn't stop looking at her. Everything about this woman pulled him to her. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear his mother speak.

"Edward darling?"

"Yes mother?" Edward answered finally pulling his eyes away from the women he would soon call his wife. He looked between his mother and sister both of who were smiling broadly at the two of them.

"Alice and I have some errands to run this morning. Will you be alright here with Bella?"

"Of course mama, no need to worry."

"I didn't think so. Now we must be off. Bella we will be home in time for our midday meal."

She nodded her head as Alice and Esme took their leave. Edward knew exactly what they were doing. They were giving them time alone to get to know one another. He was quite grateful for that as he wanted as much time to get to know her as he could.

After a few moments Edward looked over to see that Bella had finished her meal. He smiled to himself and quickly finished before standing and walking over to her.

"Bella, would you like to take a stroll around the gardens with me? Bella looked up and nodded at Edward before taking his outstretched hand.

Edward led Bella outside and into the beautiful gardens his mother so lovingly cared for.

"Are you alright," he asked noticing how quiet Bella was with him.

She simply nodded and Edward let it go as nerves.

"Bella, I would really like to get to know you better. We are to be wed in one week's time and I wish to learn everything about you."

"What is it you wish to know?"

Edward was silent for a moment trying to think of where to start. "What is your favorite flower?

"Lavender," Bella replied. "I love its calming smell."

"How about favorite time of the year?"

"Autumn"

"Why is that?"

"Because everything is so fresh and crisp. I love the way the air smells and the color of the leaves. I love to be able to cuddle by the fire and read when it rains. It's also the time of year for family."

Edward couldn't help but smile at her explanation. It was also his favorite time of the year for the same reasons. It was also now going to be his favorite time of the year because it was the time of the year that he would make Bella his wife.

They strolled for a few moments in silence before Bella gasped and a beautiful smile crossed her face. Edward looked over to where she was staring and noticed the old swing that hung from one of the old oak trees. His father had hung it for Alice many years ago. It was never used now.

Bella strolled over to the swing and sat down before pushing off. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath letting her head fall back to bask in the sun. She was stunning and Edward was sure he could never get enough. He quickly made his way over to her and gently pushed her. He couldn't help the smile the over took his face at the sound of her laughter as it floated through the air.

"Do you enjoy this?"

"Among many other things," Bella replied turning her head to look at Edward.

She couldn't deny his beauty. His bright green eyes and messy bronze hair. He was tall with well defined muscles and firm features. Edward was more handsome that Bella could have ever imagined, but no matter how handsome he was, Bella still wanted her happily ever after and she was convinced it couldn't be with a stranger.

"Tell me what else you enjoy," Edward begged.

A slight smile graced Bella's lips and she thought of all the things that made her happy.

"I'm afraid you wouldn't approve of many of my favorite activities. My parents didn't find them lady like."

"Please tell me."

"I like swim and fish with the boys. I climb trees and have been known to dig up my own night crawlers. I like to read and write. I even enjoy cooking some. I love the piano, but do not play well. And I love the outdoors. I used to go walking in the woods behind my parents home several times in a week. It was my time to get away and just be myself, not what everyone thought I should be. I used to lay under the night sky on the clear nights and count the stars. I also love to ride horses."

Edward stared at this amazing woman in front of him. She wasn't anything he ever dreamed of, she was so much more.

"I think those are all wonderful activities. You will have to join the boys and me on a fishing trip the next time we go." Edward smiled.

Bella looked up at him with wide eyes. "You approve of such activities?"

"I don't find a problem with them. They make you happy, so I would never require you to stop."

Bella nodded her head and went back to swinging.

"What about you?" she asked after several moments of silence.

"Well, I love to read when I have the time. I also like to fish. I play the piano. I think that's my favorite. I've played since I was six years old. Unfortunately with as busy as I have been at the hospital I have not been able to do much that I wish to anymore, but maybe one day."

"Life is too short to put off what makes you happy Edward. You should always take some time out of the day for the things that make you smile."

Edward walked in front of the swing and stopped her movements. "Bella, you make me happy. I am so happy to have you hear and I truly am happy that you will be my wife."

Bella looked away from Edward for a moment. "How are you so sure that you will be happy five years down the road Edward? How are you sure that we will not hate one another for keeping us from finding our true loved?"

"Bella, you are my true love. You have had my heart since I was five years old."

"Edward, you didn't even know me until a mere hour ago. How can you say that I am your true love?"

Edward took a step back completely taken back by what she was saying. "Bella, when did you find out about our betrothal?"

"A week ago yesterday."

"I see. Bella I have known I was to marry you my entire life. I didn't even entertain the idea that there could be anyone else out there for me. It was always you."

Bella looked into Edwards green eyes. He was pleading with her to give him a chance. He knew he would make a good husband. He would care for her; provide her with a good home, love her every day for the rest of their lives. She only needed to give him a chance. He hoped she would give him that chance.

Bella stared into Edwards eyes before finally nodding. She would at least try to get to know him. She knew if she was going to even have a chance at some bit of happiness she would at least have to be friends with him. Even if she didn't think he was her happily ever after.

Edward grinned at her and placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Edward and Bella spent the rest of the day talking about everything; from their favorite color to their most embarrassing moments. He kept Bella's hand in his while they walked and talked. He would place his hand on hers if they were sitting. He couldn't stop touching her. It was as if she had a magnet that was attracting him. He couldn't resist her.

They didn't even realize how late it was until Esme found them lying on their backs staring at the setting sun. She simply cleared her throat and informed them that the evening meal was ready. Edward couldn't help but notice the smug grin that was on his mothers face as she turned to walk back into the house.

Before they could walk into the house Bella grabbed for Edwards hand to stop him. "I've really had a nice time today, Edward. I don't think I have ever found it so easy to speak with someone without insulting their intelligence."

Edward couldn't help the small laugh that bubbled inside. "Well, I'm glad you approve of my intelligence."

Bella blushed a beautiful crimson and Edward just couldn't resist placing his hand on her cheek. Bella closed her eyes and leaned into his touch placing her hand over his.

"Bella, why have you been wearing gloves all day? It is quite warm for the season."

Bella could feel her face flush even brighter than before. "It's to help keep the cuts cleaned. Carlisle did such a wonderful job cleaning them I wanted to make sure they stayed that way."

"What happened?" Edward was worried. What could have happened in such a short time since she has been here that could have caused her harm?

"I simply fell. I am completely clumsy." Edward could tell that she was lying. She looked away from him and towards the ground and stumbled over her words a little. He pulled her close, took her hand is his and slowly as to not hurt her, pulled off one of her gloves.

Edward unwound the bandages to look at the wounds himself. He wanted to make sure they were thoroughly cleaned. He trusted his father completely, but this was his love. He needed to make sure.

Bella hissed a little as the cool air hit her still opened wounds. "They need to be cleaned again. I will do it after the evening meal and then I'll wrap them for you."

"Edward, really it's no big deal. I can clean them and wrap them. You don't need to fuss."

"Bella, don't you get it. I will always fuss over you. I will always take care of you."

At his words Bella knew without a doubt that Edward was truly deeply in love with her and she felt guilty she couldn't return the feelings. She did like him very much, but she simply did not love him.

Much of the evening meal was spent going over wedding plans and finalizing the few things that were not prepared. Bella was thrilled that she didn't have to put much effort into planning this wedding. She simply didn't even know where to begin.

"Oh Bella," Alice clapped happily. "We will be having a small get together on your birthday. It will only be close friends and family, but we wanted to do something for your birthday."

"Oh, Alice," Bella said staring wide eyed. "You really didn't need to go through the trouble. I don't really do birthdays."

"What do you mean? You have to celebrate your birthday."

"It's just never done. I don't really like the attention."

Alice huffed and crossed her arms glaring at Bella. "Well, you will simply have to get used to it and endure it because it's already in place."

"Alice," Esme chided. "If she really doesn't want it, we can cancel. We didn't take into consideration of what Bella may have wanted."

"No, Esme it's fine really. I simply wasn't expecting it."

"Bella, you are a brave woman," Carlisle stated. "I know you will fit in with this family just fine."

Bella blushed and looked towards Edward who was looking at Bella in awe. He was simply amazed that this woman came into their family a complete stranger and fit so perfectly. He knew that Bella did not love him, yet, but he would spend forever proving that he was a good husband and provider. He would spend the rest of his life trying to make her happy and hoped that one day she might love him in return.

Edward awake the next morning dreading the day. He didn't want to have to go into the hospital, but he simply had no choice. He only had two more turns of the clock until he was freed from his duties for nearly two months.

He quickly made his way down stairs to find Bella already up and ready for her day.

"Good morning, Edward," she greeted as he entered the dining room sitting next to her.

"Good morning, Bella," Edward greeted in return. "I have to go into the hospital today. Do you have any plans?"

"I believe your mother and sister will be taking me into town; something about the perfect dress and not to fuss."

Edward chuckled and nodded his head. "Well, if they give you too much trouble just run to the hospital I will hide you out until I finish my shift."

Bella couldn't hide the giggle that bubbled up within her. "I just might take you up on that offer, however, I do not know where the hospital is and I'm afraid I would find myself completely lost in a city I do not know."

Edward laughed and nodded his head. "That would be a terrible situation. I'm sure you will have a wonderful time with mother and Alice."

Bella nodded. "Edward, do you think tomorrow you would like to go for a walk around the gardens again or perhaps a ride?"

Edward sighed. "Unfortunately I cannot. I have to work tomorrow, but I will be off for nearly two months after and we can take as many walks or rides as you please."

Bella nodded. "I look forward to it. I really enjoyed yesterday."

Edward couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He always wanted to make Bella happy and it seemed he was on the right track.

"No, it's simply too much," Bella complained looking at the dress that Alice insisted was perfect for her wedding day.

"Nonsense," Alice said. "It's perfect and you know it."

"Alice, it's beautiful, but it's simply too much. I cannot afford such a dress."

Alice's draw dropped in a very un-lady like fashion. "You expected us to have you pay?"

"Alice I refuse to allow you to pay for this. It is too much. Let's just find something…not so much. Please."

"Mama!" Alice screeched. "Will you please tell Bella this dress is perfect and not to worry about money."

"Bella, if you like the dress, please get it. Money is of no matter; however, if you do not like the dress then we will keep looking. It's your wedding day, you chose what you like."

Bella was biting on her bottom lip looking between the dress and Alice. She didn't want to insult Alice, but she just wanted something simple, like her.

"I will keep this dress in mind Alice, but it simply isn't me."

Alice pouted, but nodded her head and put the dress back.

Bella couldn't believe how many dress shops there were in such a small section of city. It seemed that every other they went into sold dresses. Bella was getting tired and a bit hungry when they entered the last store. Alice was completely frustrated by Bella's lack of enthusiasm. That is until Bella stopped dead in her track, a beautiful smile lighting up her face.

"That's the one," Bella said walking towards the perfect dress. It was simple, but elegant. It was everything Bella had ever dreamed of. It had a simple off the shoulder sleeve with a squared neckline. It had a beautiful white satin underlay with an ivory lace overlay. It fitted tastefully around the bust and slightly flared to the floor. It couldn't be more perfect.

"Bella," Esme said sniffling a little. "I simply will not let you walk out of here without that gown. It is perfect."

Bella couldn't agree more.

"Excuse me," Alice called the clerk. "Is there some place we can try this on?"

Bella was led to changing room and quickly slipped the dress on. It was made for her. Not one adjustment would need to be made. She walked out of the room with a huge smile on her face to be met with a squealing Alice and a teary eyed Esme.

Edward had had a long day. It was abnormally busy and he was happy to finally be free to head home to his love. He would hopefully be in time for the evening meal. Before he left he was please to find out that he would not be needed the following day and that he was free to start his leave as of that evening. Edward couldn't be happier than he was.

He arrived home just as everyone was sitting down for their meal and couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Edward, you seem happy son," Carlisle commented.

"I have just been informed that I am free to start my leave from the hospital as of this evening. I will not be required to be back for two months."

"Well, I would say that's a reason to smile."

"It really is father."

Edward looked over at Bella who looked like she was ready to fall asleep right at the table.

"Are you feeling alright," Edward asked bringing the attention of the others to her.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired. I had no idea how many shops there were in such a small portion of the city."

Edward laughed. "I take it you had a long day then."

"I'm sure it was not nearly as long as yours. How was the hospital today? I hope nothing too terrible occurred while on shift."

"It was a busy day today, but nothing horrible my dear."

The rest of the meal was spent in silent conversation while Bella simply pushed her food around her plate too tired to eat.

The following morning Bella rose earlier than the rest of the house. She quickly got ready and headed downstairs looking for Angela, the cook.

"Angela, I am going to go for a morning stroll. Would you please inform Mrs. Cullen or anyone looking for me? I will be back in time for our morning meal. I just want to get some air for a little bit."

"Of course Miss," Angela replied with a curtsy. "Please call me Bella and you don't need to curtsy. "Of course Bella," She replied with a small smile.

Bella walked out the mud room towards the patch of trees at the back of the garden. She missed her walks in the woods and hoped to find some peace this beautiful morning. It was a bit chilly, but the sun was out and Bella couldn't ask for anything better. She often would walk in the rain when living in Forks and return covered in mud, much to her parent's dismay.

Bella had lost all track of time and soon found herself in a beautiful meadow covered in wild flowers. She could hear a small stream at the far end and could hear the sounds of nature all around her. It was the most peaceful place she had ever been. She knew that this would become her new sanctuary. It was perfect.

Bella sat down weaving a few pieces of grass together trying to figure out her feelings towards Edward. She was truly trying to love him. She knew that given time she possibly could, but at this moment she didn't know what she felt. She very much so enjoyed his company and their talks, she often got a fluttery feeling when he would hold her hand. He was beautiful and smart and everything she had ever imagined in a man she would marry, so why was it so hard for her to love him? Perhaps it was because she felt she was being forced into the marriage. She simply did not know.

"What's a pretty young thing like you doing out here all alone," she heard come from behind her.

Bella startled and stood up too fast falling back into the arms of an unknown man.

"I'm sorry," she said pulling away. "I didn't know this meadow belonged to anyone."

"It belongs to the Cullen's actually. I just come out here to hunt from time to time."

Bella nodded at the man before backing away. Something about him did not sit well with her. He didn't look like a man with good intensions.

"What's your name?" he asked grabbing her hand and pulling her to him.

"Please sir, I must be going now."

"Aww come on sweetheart, tell me your name."

"It's Bella sir. Now please if you will I really need to return."

"I've never seen you around here before. Where are you staying?"

"The Cullen's sir. I'm to wed Edward Cullen in just five days time. Please I must return before they worry."

"You're not going anywhere, but with me sweaty."

Bella's heart began to beat faster than it ever had. She had never been so scared in her entire life. This man was no good and she just knew that he was going to try something. Bella tried to pull her arm away, tears streaming down her face.

"Please let me go. I do not wish to go with you. I wish to get back to my fiancé. He is expecting me."

Bella felt a sharp pain across her face. "Didn't anyone tell you that a man's word is law? I am a man and you will obey me women."

"You are not my betrothed, nor my husband. I do not need to listen to you nor any other man for that matter. I have a mind of my own and I know how to use it. Release me now before I scream."

Another pain shot across Bella's face this time knocking her to the ground. The man crawled on top of Bella holding her face in his hands. "Now you listen to me women. You are mine now and you will do as I say or so help me I will punish you."

Bella's breathing was becoming erratic. This man was going to take her as his. He was going to take her virtue and possibly her life. She let out a blood curdling scream that rang through the woods. It was the last thing she did before her world went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Edward awoke excited about the prospect of spending the entire day with Bella. He wanted to take her riding and show her around. He wanted to ask her more questions and answer her questions. He wanted to make her smile and hear her laughter again. He knew that she would fall in love with him given time, but he also knew that she was not there yet.

He made his way down to the dining room to see Esme, Alice and Carlisle sitting at the table enjoying their morning meal.

"Where's Bella," he enquired.

"Probably sleeping," Esme replied. "Poor dear was so tired last night."

"No Mrs. Cullen," Angela replied from the side of the room. "She left several hours ago. She said she was going for a walk to get some air and would be back for morning meal. I thought she would have returned by now."

Edward began to get worried. "Did she say where she was going?"

"No sir; just that she wanted to get some air and would be back in a little bit."  
"How long has she been gone?"

"Nearly two hours now, sir."

Edward had a bad feeling. He felt it in his gut that something was the matter.

"I'm going to look for her. Did you see what way she went?"

"She headed towards the back of the garden and into the woods. I'm sorry sir."

"It's fine Angela. I'm just going to make sure she is alright."

"I'll go with you son," Carlisle said standing from his seat. Edward was sure he was thinking the same thing…James.

James was a horrible excuse for a man that took what he wanted with no regard for anyone else. He hunted on their land and had even tried to force Alice's hand in marriage. He was a vile creature.

Alice and Esme stood from their seats readying to go with the men.

"No, you stay here just in case she returns. We will be back soon," Carlisle said kissing the top of Esme's head.

"Papa, I don't have a good feeling about his," Edward said as they grabbed their horses and mounted them. Edward and Carlisle both making sure they had their rifles ready if needed.

"I don't either son."

They both rode in silence for several minutes; Edward getting more worried as the minutes ticked by. His heart was racing as he became panicked.

"Edward, you need to calm down. She may be fine and just lost track of time or got turned around in the woods. She doesn't know her way around here yet."

A blood curdling scream rang through the forest causing Edward to take off as fast as his horse would take him.

"The meadow," he yelled over to his father who was right beside him.

They made it to the meadow a few minutes later, but it seemed a few minutes to late. Bella was unconscious. She had blood coming from her lip. Her dress was torn and James was on top of her. His blood boiled as he reached for his shotgun. A shot rang out before she could get his off. He turned to look at Carlisle who had a look of pure rage.

Edward didn't stop to think that Carlisle had just killed a man. He ran over to Bella and pulled the disgusting man off of his love. His heart was breaking at the sight of her. She had small bruises forming on her face. Her lip was cut and Edward could see blood coming from the back of her head. He had to be very careful not to hurt her any worse than she already was.

Carlisle came over and was helping inspect her wounds.

"Did he?"

"I don't know," Edward said nearly losing it. "I don't know. I can't bear to check."

"Edward we need to get her home. We need to get her wounds cleaned and covered and make sure she is still intact."

Edward nodded and gently picked up his love. He handed her over to Carlisle as he mounted his horse taking her back into his arms only moments later and taking off to the house. They would deal with James later.

Edward rode as fast as he could back home, Carlisle right behind him.

"Edward?" Esme yelled as he ran through the door carrying an unconscious Bella. She was horrified at the sight in front of her. He newest daughter covered in mud, beaten, and bloody.

"Esme, I need hot water and rags brought to Bella's chamber immediately. Alice I need you to call for Rose, Emmett and Jasper right away," Carlisle called before running after his son to help with Bella's care.

Both women were terrified, but quickly ran off to do as they were asked. Esme brought the rags to Carlisle, followed by Angela who looked as if she were fighting back the tears. She carried in the hot water and left right away to boils more. Esme sat at the side of the bed holding Bella's hand.

"Please, what happened," She cried.

"James," Edward said simply.

Esme gasped, covering her mouth as the tears ran down her face.

"He didn't? Did he?"

"We don't know, but that's why we called on Rose. We need her skills as a midwife. We will have her look at her. I think Bella would rather her do it than one of us. "

"Esme nodded her head and kissed Bella's hand. "You need to be okay, Bella. We all love you so much. You just need to be okay."

Carlisle and Edward worked quickly to make sure that all of her cuts were cleaned. They had to stitch the one on the back of her head. It was quite deep, but it would be okay. They were all concerned that she had yet to wake, but Carlisle assured that her body was in shock and she just needed time.

It only took an hour for Rose and the others to arrive. She quickly ran into the room and shooed the men out. Alice was right behind her. "Alice, help me get her dress off. Esme please light all the lamps in the room and as many candle as there are. I'm going to need a few rags and some warm water."

Esme left the room for the water and a few candles, while Alice helped remove all of Bella's cloths. Tears poured down her face as she saw the bruises on Bella's legs and face.

Esme appeared just a few minutes later and Rose got to work.

Carlisle led Edward into the sitting room where Jasper and Emmett both sat waiting for them. They knew something terrible had happened, but Alice simply didn't know.

"What happened," Emmett said standing and walking over to a distraught Edward. He had never seen him like this and knew it was something horrible.

"We found James on top of Bella in the meadow. She was unconscious, bloody and bruised. And her dress was torn," Carlisle informed the other men.

Emmett looked as though he could murder someone. Jasper put his hand on Edwards shoulder.

"We will deal with James. You need to be here for Bella."

"He's already been taken care of," Carlisle said. "We just need to dispose of the body. He will never hurt another woman again."

Emmett smirked. "Well boys, we have some work to do." Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle left Edward to wait for his beloved.

Edward paced the hall in front of Bella's chamber. He had to know she would be alright. If that scum took her virtue from her he would kill him all over again. She didn't disserve this. Bella was the purest person Edward had ever met. She disserved so much better than this.

Edward sat against a wall with his head in his hands. He had failed to protect her. He swore he would protect her and keep her safe, but he didn't. He had failed his love and knew that she wouldn't go through with the marriage after this.

It had been several hours and the women were still in Bella's room when the boys showed back up sitting next to Edward to wait. "So, what happened?" Edward asked, not really caring.

"The wolves are hungry this time of the year," Jasper said. "He didn't stand a chance."

Edward nodded his head and went back to waiting in silence.

Another half of an hour passed before Rose finally came out of the room. "Edward," she said softly.

Edward quickly stood up panicked at the look Rose was giving her. "She is intact; however, there is some trauma to the area. I believe that he tried, but you got there just in time. I'm sorry, Edward, I really am."

Edward didn't say anything he simply went into Bella's chamber, sat next her bed and held her hand. He wouldn't move until she woke up. Esme and Alice were both in tears holding onto each other.

"I don't understand how this could happen," Alice cried. "What will she think when she finds out? What will she do?"

"We don't tell her," Edward whispered. "He didn't actually take her virtue. She doesn't need to know. It will only make it worse."

"Edward, you can't keep something like this from her," Esme cried. "She has a right to know."

"I am soon to be her husband. I think this is best and so she will not know. I can't take the chance of losing her because some animal tried to take what wasn't his. I need to protect her. I need to keep her safe. I failed her once. I will not fail her again."

There was a light knock on the door as Jasper poked his head in. "Alice honey, are you alright?"

"No, Jasper I don't think I am. I just don't understand any of this."

Jasper sighed hating the sight of his love crying into the arms of her mother. He never wanted to see her cry. He wanted to kill James just for that. He couldn't imagine what Edward must be feeling.

"How about we take a stroll around the garden? Some fresh air might do you some good, darling."

Alice got up from her mother's lap and took Jaspers extended hand. "I'll be back soon," she whispered walking out the door leaving Edward and her mother alone to talk.

"Edward, you need to tell her," Esme pleaded. "She has to know."

"Nothing happened. She doesn't need to be any more traumatized than she already will be. I need to protect her from that."

"He may not have broken her barrier, but she was still violated. Don't you think she should know?"

"Mama, would you want to know? Would you want Alice to know if it were her? Do you really think it would be easier? She is still intact. She doesn't need to know."

Esme sat quietly watching the beautiful girl in front of her. The girl she already loved as much as her own.

"You're right," Esme sighed. "I don't suppose I would want to know."

Edward didn't say anything. He just sat with his love holding her hand and stroking her hair. The girls had done a wonderful just cleaning her up and getting her decent. Edward would be forever grateful.

For the rest of the day and night, Edward did not once leave Bella's side. He refused to leave until she awoke and told him to leave. He would make sure she was okay. He would be the one to care for her and help her live through this nightmare. The guilt was killing him that he was not there soon enough to prevent this.

Carlisle came in the following morning the check her over himself. Rose, Esme, Alice and Edward were all around her bed. All of them were watching and waiting.

"Papa, when will she wake up?" Alice cried. "She's been asleep for so long."

"Alice dear, her body has been through a horrible trauma. She is in shock. I can't tell you when she will wake up, but I can tell you that she will."

Alice nodded and yawned as she turned back to Bella. Carlisle sighed and kissed her head.

"Come on my girls, you need to rest. It will do you no good if you get sick from exhaustion."

"Papa, I don't want to leave her."

"She will be fine. Edward is in here and I will stay as well, but you girls need to go get some sleep."

"Yes, papa."

"You're right darling," Esme sighed. "I believe I will lay down for a few hours."

"Rose, you too."

"Yes, Carlisle."

After the women exited the room Carlisle silently took a seat and waited with Edward. Neither man saying anything, for nothing needed to be said.

Both men must have fallen asleep for they were both awake by a terrifying scream. Edward bolted out of his chair and pulled Bella into his arms to control her flailing arms.

"Bella, love. Shh it's okay. I'm here. I've got you," Edward soothed kissing her head.

"No, no, no, no," Bella cried trying to get away. "Please don't. I have to get back to Edward. Please let me go. Please I have to get back."

"Bella, I am Edward. I'm here. I have you."

Bella's tears stained her face as she tried to push away. The terror was evident in her body language, but she refused to open her eyes to see that she was home and safe.

"Bella I found you. You're safe my darling. Open your eyes. You're safe now."

Bella slowly opened her eyes to see that she was indeed home and in Edwards arms. She immediately threw her arms around him and cried into his chest.

"Edward, I'm so sorry," she cried. "I tried. I tried to get away, but I couldn't. I'm sorry I went walking. Please forgive me."

Edward couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was not her fault. None of this was her fault. James was the one who lay at fault, but second would be Edward himself. He felt he should have be there to protect her and save her from such filth, but he wasn't. Bella was the innocent person in all of this.

"Bella," Edward said pulling her closer into his chest. "None of this is your fault. Do you understand me? No one blames you and no one ever will. You did nothing wrong. I'm just sorry I wasn't there in time to save you from one hair being harmed on your beautiful head."

"Edward, what happened?"

"Nothing. We got there in time."

Bella sighed in relief. At least she still had her virtue and dignity.

"Edward, thank you for saving me. And you too Carlisle. Thank you, for everything."

"There is no need for thank you's my dear. I am just glad we got there in time."

Carlisle kissed her head and left the room.

"Bella, how do you feel?"

"Sore, but okay. It could be a lot worse."

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry that I did not get there soon enough to prevent any of this from happening. I am so sorry I didn't protect you my love."

Bella ran her fingers through Edwards's hair to calm him. "Edward, please do not blame yourself. That man was to blame. He was the one who did this, not you. I am glad you did get there when you did."

"As am I, love. As am I."


	6. Chapter 6

**Again a huge thanks to everyone who has been adding my story to their alerts and favorites. The reviews are wonderful and i cant thank you all enough for giving me the courage to continue writing. You are all amazing so i am giving all of you virtual cookies. Yup, i know I'm pretty cool so keep the reviews and alerts coming and I'll keep up with the virtual baked goods.**

**On to the boring stuff...I'm not SM so i dont own twilight or the charectors, just the plot. So read on my lovelies**

**xx**

* * *

Chapter Six

Bella was not allowed out of bed for the next few days. She was to rest and recover; both of her doctor's orders. Esme and Alice made sure she had everything she could need or want to keep her happy while she was stuck in bed, but Bella was going mad staying put for so long.

Alice came prancing into her room a with a huge smile on her face. "Good morning birthday girl," She sang as she kissed Bella's cheek.

"Good morning, Alice," Bella yawned. "Am I off bed rest now? That would be the best present ever?"

"Sorry, love," Edward said walking into the room with a bunch of wild flowers in his hand. "Not today."

Bella pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Edward was definitely an overprotective person. She kind of liked it, but hated it at the same time.

"How about I carry you downstairs to the sitting room and you can enjoy your birthday there with the rest of the family. I know there are a few people who are really looking forward to meeting you officially."

"I can walk down the stairs, Edward."

"Not until you are cleared by your doctor and since I'm your doctor, there will be no walking at least for another day."

Bella rolled her eyes at Edward, but nodded her acceptance. As hard as it was she knew that once she married, Edward's word was final. That's what she was always taught. She strived to have a mind of her own and make her opinions known, but once she married, it would be up to her husband. She just hoped that Edward would at least take her opinions into consideration.

Edward left the room and told the women that he would be back in an hour's time to help Bella downstairs. He was excited for today. He wanted her to get to know the people who he held dear in his life. Plus Edward was excited about his birthday gift the his future wife. Three days just couldn't pass soon enough.

Alice and Esme helped Bella get ready as quickly as possible. Bella felt soar and stiff from not being allowed out of bed for the past few days. Her muscles popped and she got dizzy when she stood up to slip her dress over her head. Esme and Alice were both concerned, but she just waved it off as her body adjusting to movement again.

True to his word in an hour's time there was a knock on Bella's door. Esme opened it and quickly made her way out followed directly by Alice who just smirked at Edward.

Bella was lying back on the pillows on her bed gazing out the window. It was a rainy afternoon and Bella was hypnotized by the sound of it hitting the pane.

"Bella, are you ready?" Edward asked bringing her out of her daze.

"Yes, of course," Bella replied with a slight blush.

Edward gently picked Bella up in his arms and smiled down at her. "You look lovely this afternoon Miss Swan. I truly hope that you can enjoy yourself."

Bella smirked and blushed an even darker shade of scarlet. "I would enjoy my time much more Mr. Cullen if you would allow me to walk."

Edward smiled but shook his head. "Baby steps. If you try to move around too quickly you will get dizzy and possibly pass out. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. There are only three days until you become my wife and I would like you to be able to stand in front of me while we exchange our vows."

Bella looked down and nodded. She had nearly forgotten that in just three days she would become Mrs. Edward Cullen. She would soon have her own home to run and a husband to take care of. She wasn't sure if she was ready. Just the thought of it nearly put her in a panic.

Edward gently lifted Bella off the bed and kissed her head gently causing Bella to blush. She wrapped her arms around her neck and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded and held on tighter as Edward descended the stairs carefully holding her small body close to his.

The sitting room had been set up so that Bella would be comfortable. The settee had several pillows on it and a blanket to keep the chill away. There were several bouquets of lavender around the room. Bella smiled as she smelled the beautiful aroma.

"You remembered," she gasped.

"Bella, I remember everything you tell me."

Bella smiled up at Edward as he set her down and helped her get comfortable. They sat and talked for a few minutes before the door bell began to ring. Alice skipped over and pulled the massive door opened and squealed. Bella looked at Edward in confusion. He just shook his head and grinned.

"Must be Jasper, her beau."

No sooner did he state this did Alice come dancing into the room pulling a beautiful man behind her. He was tall, but not quite as tall as Edward. His blue eyes shone with love and devotion when he looked at Alice. He had blonde curly hair that fell into his eyes just a little and a crooked smile that made Bella understand why Alice was so smitten.

Bella crooked an eyebrow at Alice and nodded towards the man.

"Bella, this is Jasper Whitlock, my beau." Alice looked like she couldn't be happier than she was at that very moment. Bella smiled at the two of them and could tell they were madly in love. She internally sighed knowing she may never have that kind of love.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Whitlock," Bella greeted. "I'm sorry I cannot greet you properly but I'm afraid I have been ordered to stay off my feet by my doctor."

Jasper laughed and shook his head. "It's quite alright Miss Swan. I am just glad that you are doing so well.

Bella nodded her head and smiled. She looked over at Alice who shook her head at Bella and sat down on Jaspers lap across from her. Bella was quite surprised at her forwardness. It was inappropriate to be in such a position in front of other people, but Alice was not your typical well bread women. She was much like Bella…independent and Bella loved that about Alice.

The two couples sat and talked for a few minutes before the bell was ringing again. This time Edward rose to answer it.

"Edward, how are you doing cousin," a loud voice boomed from the entry. Bella cringed back into the settee. She was still uncomfortable around men, but she really didn't want anyone to worry about her state of mind so she kept quiet about it.

Edward walked back into the room followed by the largest man Bella had ever seen. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head and her heart started pounding in her chest. He stood well over six foot. He was even taller than Edward. His muscles were the largest she had ever seen. He reminded her of a bear. He had dark brown curly hair and bright blue eyes that shown with amusement.

Following behind him was Rose. She was beautiful. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was tall and slender and Bella knew she would be a wonderful friend.

"Bella, how are you?" Rose said coming to her side and looking her over.

"I'm better thank you."

"Bella, this is my husband Emmett McCarthy," Rose introduced the bear of a man.

Bella looked over at Emmett and smiled a shy smile. He laughed and stomped over to her picking her up in a bone crushing hug. Bella let out small screech and closed her eyes tight.

"Please don't hurt me," Bella cried before she could stop herself.

There was a small gasp and Bella was quickly put down in her place. Her breathing was shallow and try as she might she couldn't hold back the tear that fell.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," Emmett breathed. He was mortified that he had scared her so. It was never his intention. He was just excited to meet the newest member of his family. The women that had Edwards heart for fifteen years.

"Bella, are you okay love," Edward asked pulling her into his chest.

She nodded her head and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I just…I mean…I" Bella couldn't finish what she was saying. She had no idea what she was thinking.

"Bella, it's alright. You have just been through a traumatic experience. It will take time," Edward assured her.

Bella nodded her head and wiped her eyes dry. She was terribly embarrassed by her display and now wanted nothing more than to climb into a whole and stay there.

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. McCarthy. I overreacted."

"Please call me Emmett and do not worry about it. I should not have been so abrupt."

Bella nodded her head and sunk closer into Edward's side not even realizing what she was doing. She did however notice the tingling sensation that always accompanied his touch. It was warm and calming and Bella loved it. She was beginning to wonder if there was more to it than she was allowing herself to admit. Did Bella truly love Edward?

Soon after Carlisle and Esme came into the room carrying a beautiful cake. Bella had never had a cake for her birthday. She had never really had a birthday before. Sure when she was little her parents made sure she had what every little girl wanted, but as Bella got older they realized that she just didn't want anything to do with the day of her birth so they quit trying.

The afternoon was filled with laughter and stories of the past that Bella couldn't get enough of. She couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled in her chest when Emmett told her about the time that Edward put a toad in his mothers wash. Esme ended up making Edward do all the laundry for a month. He never tried anything like that again.

Shortly after evening meal before everyone took their leave, Edward picked Bella up in his arms and took her outside. "I have something for you. I hope you like it."

The stable boy, Ben, walked out of the stable leading the most beautiful mare Bella had ever seen. She was midnight black with a white patch around her left eye. She was tall, but not too tall and Bella could tell just by looking at her that she was of the calmest nature. Bella couldn't believe she had her very own horse to ride.

"Edward," she whispered. "You got me my own horse?"

"I thought we could go riding. Perhaps tomorrow for a little while. Do you like her?"

"Oh Edward, I love her. Thank you."

Bella turned around and gave the most beautiful smile Edward had ever seen. He was determined to keep that smile on her face for the rest of her days no matter what it took.

That evening after everyone had taken their leave, Bella and Edward sat talking for hours about everything and anything. It was both of their favorite things to do and even if they talked about the same subject a hundred times, neither of them cared.

The following morning both Edward and Bella were awake before the rest of the house. They sat in the dining room enjoying their morning meal and talking about the day. Edward had told her that he wanted to ride into town with her and show her a few of the sights. Bella was actually looking forward to exploring the city.

"I'm just glad that we don't live in the midst of all the hustle and bustle," Bella explained. "I believe it would be dreadfully loud and over populated."

Edward nodded. "Don't worry; our home is not too far from here. And when we move in you can make yours in any way you wish."

Bella looked up at Edward with wide eyes. She hadn't realized that she would be moving from this home so soon. "When exactly do we move?" she questioned.

"Bella, we will be moving in our wedding night. You can't honestly want to stay here under the same roof as my parents once we are wed do you?"

"No, I mean I just, I guess I just hadn't realized," Bella mumbled as she looked down.

Edward laughed and held her hand in his. "It's quite alright my dear. I hadn't said anything. I do hope you like it though."

"Edward, I'm sure it will be perfect."

The rest of breakfast was spent in comfortable silence. Only silent glances were cast at each other every few moments. Bella was trying to figure out the strange feelings she was having for Edward. She was so confused. She thought that just maybe, she was falling in love with Edward, but she wasn't ready to admit it yet. Edward was completely enamored by the women sitting in front of him and couldn't wait to spend his life with her and perhaps one day start a family.

They saddled their horses at nine hours past midnight and made their way into town. Edward couldn't help but smile at the confidence Bella exuded while riding. Alice was always a bit skittish around horses and chose to take the carriage whenever traveling unless it was an emergency.

They took their time making their way into the city. Edward pointed out spots that he liked to go to clear his head or just get away from everything. He told her that soon he would take her to all those places as well. Bella couldn't keep the smile from her face.

Once they made it into the city, Edward immediately took her to the hospital to show her where he worked.

"If you're ever in the city while I'm at work you can stop by if you would like. I'm sure everyone would be pleased to meet your acquaintance."

"I would like that," Bella smile shyly looking at her feet.

"Bella, I want you so badly to be happy here. And if you're not, we will move to where you can be happy. Promise me that you will talk to me and tell me things because I can't read your mind. I won't know if you are unhappy."

"Oh Edward, I am happy. I actually love it here. I love where you're parents live. I don't mind coming into the city every now and then. It's actually perfect. I'm so sorry I haven't told you sooner. It's just been so much to take in."

"I know it is, but I'm glad you're happy." Edward was quiet for a moment as they walked down the street. He wanted to ask Bella a very important question, but he was afraid her answer would tear his heart into a million pieces.

"Bella?"

"Yes," she asked a little worried by his sullen tone.

"Are you sure you want to marry me?"

Bella was taken aback by his question. She really didn't have a choice in the matter, but even so she had realized that Edward was a wonderful man whom she would be lucky to have as a husband.

"Because," he went on. "I will not force you into this. If you want out, just tell me. I will call the entire thing off."

"Edward," Bella whispered stopping in her tracks to look at him in the eye while she spoke. "I do want to marry you. You are a wonderful man, and I would be lucky to call you my husband. I just hope that I will be good enough to be your wife."

Edward couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He picked her up right there in front of God and everyone and spun her around. Bella's laughter filled the air causing several people to turn and smile at their antics.

"You have just made me the happiest man on the planet Bella Swan and the day after tomorrow I am going to make you my wife and I will spend the rest of my days making you smile like you are now. I love you!"

It was at that moment that Bella realized she was truly in love with Edward Cullen. This revelation both scared her and excited her at the same time. She had never been in love before and if she were to be honest with herself she never really thought she would. She looked at Edward and for the first time in her life she saw a happy future lay out in front of her and she couldn't wait to start it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again I am so blessed to have such awesome readers. You guys rock my socks. So here are some of my famous virtual double chocolate chip brownies smothered in fudge sauce and vanilla ice cream. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**xx**

**On to the boring stuff...I'm not SM so i don't own twilight i just get to play with the characters :-D**

**read, enjoy and review**

* * *

Chapter Seven

The following day was crazy. Alice and Esme woke Bella up bright and early for a quick meal. Bella had barely finished her last bite when she was whisked away to help with the final arrangements for the following day. To say she was overwhelmed was an understatement. She had no idea about place settings or music arrangements. All she wanted was to get the wedding over with. She had no desire for a large affair, but from the looks of it, large would be a good thing. There were hundreds of chairs and settings.

"Bella, what would like better, the gold or the scarlet rimmed place settings?" Alice asked.

"Alice, I'm going to trust you to make all the decisions for this. I have no idea what I am doing and I would hate to ruin it by my input. I want this day to be perfect and I know I just won't do it right," Bella sighed.

Alice smiled the broadest smile before jumping upon Bella and squealing. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. I won't let you down. I swear by it. This will be the best wedding the city has ever seen."

Bella internally cringed. She did not want this affair to be so large, but it was just too late and by this time tomorrow the entire city of Chicago it seemed would be staring at her as she walked down the aisle.

"Where is Edward," Bella asked. He should be here to at least make some of the decisions. It was his wedding too after all.

"Oh heavens," Esme gasped. "You are not going to see him anywhere near here. Nor will you see him at all today. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. You must surely know that."

"I guess I didn't," Bella sighed. "I just thought maybe he would want a say in some of this."

Alice laughed. "Bella, men do not care about colors or place settings. All they care about is who comes walking down the aisle and what happens after the reception."

Bella blushed. No one had ever been that forward about such talk in front of her. She did know about the happenings after one is wed, but she wasn't exactly sure how it worked.

"Bella, you do know don't you?"

"Alice, this is not exactly an appropriate discussion," Bella chided.

Esme smiled at the two girls. "Bella, it's quite alright. You are in good hands with Edward. He won't hurt you and I'm sure you will enjoy yourself."

Bella was such a shade of scarlet that she wondered if she would ever see her true color again.

That evening Bella had never been so happy to just be able to soak in a tub of hot water before. The day had worn her out and she was sure tomorrow would be even worse. After soaking and finally relaxing Bella washed her hair twice and scrubbed every inch of her body as Alice's orders.

The following morning Esme was in Bella's room before the sun was up rushing around gathering different items and rushing back out of the room. Alice followed shortly after pulling the blankets off of Bella's bed and pulling her up.

"Get up sister of mine. Today is the day," she squealed. "You are going to be an official Cullen."

Bella froze in her place. "I'm getting married today," she mumbled. A slow grin spread across her face as she looked up at Alice who was eyeing her with a raised brow.

"Yes, you are getting married today." Alice looked at Bella closer and gasped. "You've fallen in love with him." It wasn't a question. Bella simply blushed and looked at the floor. Bella soon found herself on the floor lying on her back with a sobbing Alice on top of her.

"I'm just so happy," she cried. "I knew it would happen. I just knew it, but I didn't know it would happen so soon."

Esme walked into the room at that moment and stopped in her tracks. "Mary Alice Cullen," she screeched. "Get up this moment. Bella cannot have any more bruises for her wedding day."

"She loves him," Alice shouted. "She already loves him mama."

Esme looked between Bella and Alice before what Alice had said truly sunk in.

"Is it true? You have found true love for my Edward?"

Bella nodded and looked back down at the floor embarrassed by the situation she found herself in.

Esme's sobbing had Bella rushing to her side in a panic. "Esme, what on earth is the matter," Bella cried. "I didn't mean to offend you. I just didn't, I mean…oh heavens. I'm so sorry Esme."

"Hush dear," she chided. "These are happy tears. I have never been happier than I am right now. You have completed this family in a way we weren't sure would happen. You were quite unsure when you arrived and we were so worried that you would be miserable in your marriage that we nearly called it off."

Bella gasped. "Oh Esme, I am so happy. I can't even tell you how happy I am to be here. Even after everything that happened I was happy. Edward was so kind and gentle and made sure that I was taken care of. He was patient and I just well, it just happened and I am so happy."

Bella now joined in with the other two women in the room. Tears flowed freely down her face as she sniffled into her handkerchief.

"Bella, stop crying this instant," Alice cried. "Your face will be all blotchy for the ceremony and I will not have that."

Bella nodded and laughed. "Sure Alice, now help me get ready. I'm about to become a Cullen."

Bella's hands shook as she waited in her room for Alice and Esme to come get her. In just a few moments they would be heading to the church and Bella would officially become Mrs. Edward Cullen. She had never been as nervous as she was then and she thought she just might pass out.

Alice and Esme spent several hours getting her ready for her big day. She had very little make-up on; just enough to cover the faint bruising that she still had on her left cheek. A little rouge and some gloss on her lips and she was perfect.

Esme had curled her hair into small ringlets and pulled it back into and overflowing bun at the back of her head. Her veil was pinned into the bottom of the bun with the most beautiful pearl pins Bella had ever seen.

And then there was her dress. It fit her like a glove and she hoped that Edward would like it as much as she did. Esme gifted Bella a new strand of pearls. Alice let her borrow her pearl earrings. Bella had her grandmothers blue handkerchief and Esme handed her a silver sixpence that was placed in her shoe.

Bella smiled thinking back to just a few minutes ago when Esme kissed her cheek and told her she loved her. The only thing missing today was her own parents, but she understood that they just couldn't make the trip. It was a horrible time of the year for travel and wouldn't have been safe.

Bella was pulled out of her musing by Alice bouncing into the room and clapping her hands.

"It's time! The boys are already at the church so there is no chance you will be seen. Papa will escort you down the aisle and then you will be my sister."

Alice hugged Bella gently for the first time since they had met. "I don't want you to wrinkle."

Bella smiled and nodded her head trying to fight back the tears. These were happy tears not tears of sorrow that she thought she would shed today. It was the happiest day of her young life.

Bella stood in the narthex of the church waiting for Carlisle to escort her down the aisle to her betrothed. Her hands were shaking and she felt as though she just might be sick. Part of her wanted to run away as fast as she could and not look back, but she knew that would be the wrong choice. She loved Edward and wanted to be his wife, but the thought of loving someone she barely knew still scared her.

Carlisle stood at a side door smirking at his soon to be daughter. He was in awe over her strength and how she handled herself. She was an educated woman that would easily keep up with his son's mind, yet she would still be able to put him in his place.

Carlisle knew that Bella was beyond nervous, but he also knew that she was in love with his son and wasn't quite sure how to handle it. Smiling he walked over to Bella and took her hand in his.

"It's alright to be nervous. It's not every day you become some ones wife."

"Some ones wife," Bella muttered. Her heart slammed against her chest and her breathing came in short gasps. It was the first time she had really thought that she could be losing herself today. She would no longer be Bella; she would be Edward Cullen's wife. She would be an extension of him.

"Bella, what is the matter? Are you not happy?"

"Carlisle, am I going to lose who I am? Will I not be my own person anymore once I become Edward's wife? I can't lose who I am. I have worked hard to establish my ideas and opinions."

Carlisle looked at Bella and pulled her into a hug kissing her head like he would Alice.

"You will never lose who you are Bella. We pride ourselves on our individuality and would never ask that you give up who you are because you are marrying Edward. And if I am to be honest with you, I don't believe he would be happy if you did. Your strong opinions and ideas on life are one of the many things he loves about you. One of the many things we all love about you. And I tell you what, if he ever wants you to change who you are I will personally thrash him."

Bella smiled and hugged Carlisle close.

"Thank you," she sighed.

"Anything for my daughter."

Bella pulled away from Carlisle as the music changed signaling their time had come to walk down the aisle. Bella wiped the tears that were about to spill over and kissed Carlisle's cheek.

"Thank you, papa," she whispered causing Carlisle's smile to broaden.

Bella walked slowly down not able to take her eyes of her beloved Edward. He was beautiful. His bronze hair in its usual untamed disarray looked as though it had at least tried to be tamed. His green eyes shone with more love than Bella had ever thought she would know. Edwards smile lit the room brighter than one hundred candles. He wore a traditional tuxedo and his shoes where shined to perfection. Edward, in the eyes of Bella was perfect and soon she would be his wife.

Taking her final step she let out a deep breath and smiled at Carlisle who placed her hand in Edwards.

"Take care of my daughter," he grinned.

"With my life," Edward replied.

Edward and Bella stood facing each other. Both wore smiles that could outshine the sun. Neither of them paid much attention to the ceremony itself. They were both lost in each other; lost in the perfection of the day.

"I Edward Anthony Cullen, take you Isabella Marie Swan as my wife. I promise to love you and cherish you. I promise to hold you and help you, guide you and be guided. I promise to lift you up when you have fallen and dry your tears when you are sad. I promise to laugh and smile in the good times. I promise hold you dear to my heart for all eternity. I promise to forsake all others. I love you."

Bella felt the tears flow from her eyes in steady streams. She was so moved she could hardly speak her vows.

"I Isabella Marie Swan, take you Edward Anthony Cullen, as my husband. I promise to stand by you in the good times and in the bad. I promise to hold you when you are down and celebrate with you in the times that are good. I promise to let you guide me and teach me. I promise to forsake all others and love you for all the days of my life."

Edward gently wiped the tears that had fallen down Bella's beautiful cheeks and grinned.

"Isabella, take this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion. With this ring I thee wed," Edward nearly whispered as he slid the ring on Bella's third finger on her left hand. Bella looked down to see not the traditional gold band, but a band of diamonds. She gasped and looked up at Edward.

"Edward, take this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion. With this ring I thee wed." Bella gently slipped the gold band onto Edward's third finger on his left hand. She looked up and smiled a beautiful smile.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, you may seal your vows with a kiss."

Edward smiled and leaned down and softly brushed a kiss to Bella's soft lips. They both smiled into the kiss and all too soon pulled away. Edward gazed into Bella's eyes. He knew that they would be happy together and today was the first day of the rest of their lives.

Edward and Bella quickly made their way down the aisle surrounded by joyful cheering and applause. Esme and Alice both had tears of joy streaming down their faces as they embraced each other. Carlisle looked lovingly at his family that was now complete. It was only a matter of time before Jasper would be asking for Alice's hand in marriage and no doubt in his mind he would give it.

The ceremony soon turned into a reception at the Cullen estate. The ballroom had been done up immaculately. Gold and scarlet adorned every surface. Candles flickered in crystal holders and a small orchestra played to the side. Bella and Edward greeted their guests and accepted their congratulations before taking the dance floor for their first dance.

Edward held his Bella close and hummed lightly in her ear as they danced.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world today, my wife."

"Edward, you have made me the happiest women in the world. I couldn't have chosen a better man to be my husband. Just don't tell my mother, she will just rub it in."

Edward couldn't help the laugh that bubbled from his chest and he kissed his bride for the second time.

"I don't think I will ever tire of kissing your beautiful lips," he sighed softly.

"They are yours to kiss any time it pleases you," Bella whispered a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are tonight?"

"No; but thank you. You look dashing yourself."

Edward smiled and spun Bella around one final time as the music faded. Bella was quickly pulled into the arms of a grinning Emmett and Edward pulled off with Rose.

"So, you finally fell in love huh?"

"Yes, I suppose I have."

"But you haven't told him yet?"

"Not yet. I'm not sure I know how to."

Emmett grinned and looked over his shoulder at his wife. He sighed as he brought his attention back to Bella and grinned.

"You'll know when the right time is. Did you know Rose and I were betrothed?"

Bella gaped at Emmett. "No"

"Yup, and we hated each other when we first met. I thought she was stuck up and selfish and she thought I was an immature nimrod," Emmett laughed at the memory and Bella soon followed.

"We had been married nearly a year when Rose fell from her horse. She was knocked unconscious. I had never been so worried. I scooped her up in my arms and as quickly as I could rode to the hospital. Carlisle had told me she would be fine, but I wouldn't leave her side. Even when she awoke, I was at her beck n call. It was then that I realized I had actually fallen in love with her. She must have fallen in love with me too because after that we were inseparable. I'm just glad you found love and didn't have to experience the hate and cold distance."

Bella looked over at Rose who was staring at her husband with nothing but loved and adoration. They were the perfect couple that had stemmed from hate. It was amazing.

As the evening wore on there were speeches given and many more dances. Bella danced with Carlisle and Jasper as well as many of Edward's male relatives, only finding peace when she was once again in the arms of her husband.

"You look exhausted, love," Edward whispered when he was finally able to pull her away from the party for a few moments.

"It's been a long day, but I'm alright."

"How about we take our leave now? I would like to show you your new home before you are too tired to enjoy or remember any of it."

Bella nodded and allowed Edward to lead her back into the party to say their goodbyes. Esme kissed her cheek and hugged her close.

"Don't worry about tonight dear, Edward will be gentle."

Bella blushed and her heart slammed into her chest. How could she have forgotten about what she would be expected to do tonight?

Bella looked up at Edward with wide eyes and took a deep breath. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Edward helped me into a carriage that waited in front of his parent's home. The guests threw rice in the air as they waved us off with smiles all around. Bella waved over at Alice, Esme and Carlisle before cuddling close to Edward.

"How far are we going?" she asked as a shiver racked her body.

"Don't worry love; it's not far at all." Bella nodded her head as they neared the end of the Cullen's drive. Edward barely slowed the carriage before turning to the left and driving them in the direction of their new home. Bella was thoroughly surprised when not five minutes later they turned down another drive. It was beautiful. Trees lined the drive for what seemed like eternity. The setting sun shot golden streams of light dancing through the branches. As they turned a slight corner Bella gasped at the home in front of her. The front gardens had been manicured to perfection. The bushes cut beautifully beneath the large front windows and the lawn cut and immaculate.

The house itself was a large three story brick home. The lamps inside were burning and Bella couldn't wait to get a glimpse and her home; their home. She looked over at Edward a beaming smile lighting her beautiful face.

"Oh Edward," she whispered. "It's perfect."

Edward helped her down and walked her to the door, scooping her up before carrying her across the threshold.

"Look around for a few minutes. I need to stable the horses. The staff doesn't start until tomorrow morning."

"Staff?"

"Of course," Edward grinned. "The cook, butler, the gardener..."

"Oh, I didn't realize."

Edward kissed Bella softly on her lips before making his way back out the door to tend to the horses. Bella stood in awe of the home surrounding her. The floors were a beautiful dark hardwood that shone like new. The walls were a soft golden color with white molding along the ceiling. The gas lamps burned lowly as Bella made her way into the sitting room. A small fire was lit in the fire place. Two chairs and a settee were placed in the room neatly making the fire place the focal point of the room. Bella was in awe as she walked in and sat down. She had never in her life thought she would live somewhere so elegant. Her home in Forks was beautiful. It was a large home for the town, but it was nothing in comparison to this.

"Do you like it?" Edward whispered in Bella's ear causing her to jump a little in surprise.

"Oh Edward, it's more than I could have ever dreamed."

"And it's all yours. We will order anything you like to make it as homey as you wish."

Bella looked up at Edward and bit her bottom lip. "It's too much, Edward."

"Nothing is too much for you. And trust me when I say that I got a deal on this and that is all we will say on this subject."

Bella nodded and looked around the room once more before Edward pulled her up.

"Let me show you the rest of the house."

Edward pulled her into the formal dining room. The table was large enough to seat twelve and was carved out of the most beautiful cherry wood that Bella could imagine. The kitchen was moderate size with all the modern luxuries one could buy. It held a smaller table that sat under a large window. This would be where Bella and Edward would take most of their meals. It was beautiful and calm really. Bella liked it didn't need to be formal at all times.

Kissing her hand, Edward led Bella to a room off the side of the kitchen that was somewhat hidden. The door opened to reveal a room made of three walls of windows. The back wall had floor to ceiling bookshelves that were filled with every book Bella could dream of. From medical journals to Shakespeare; everything was there. She looked around wide eyed as she ran her fingers across the spines of the books. She turned to see a fireplace between the bookshelves. Two sitting chairs and a small table sat in front of it offering a perfect place to curl up and sit. Under the window was a window seat that Bella could see herself lounging on listening to the rain pelt the glass or watch the snow fall when it came.

"I don't even know what to say," she whispered trying to take it all in.

"You don't have to say a word. Come on, there's more."

Bella followed Edward back out through the kitchen and into the foyer where he led her up a flight of stairs. There were three rooms on this floor. Two rooms that would be used for guests and a large master chamber for them. Bella gasped when Edward opened the door. There was a large bed in the center of the room covered in the most beautiful bed linens. The quilt was white with a beautiful floral design, but it wasn't gaudy like Bella so often found floral prints. It was simple. Just like her. The drapes were open to reveal a set of French doors leading out onto a balcony that overlooked the back gardens. The sky was dark allowing the light from the moon to shine into the room and the twinkle of the stars to catch Bella's eye.

"This", Edward said pointing to a door on one side of the fire place, "is the water closet."

"Indoor plumbing?"

"Yes, indoor plumbing. And that, he pointed to the door on the other side of the fireplace is a future nursery, but can be used for whatever you wish for at this time."

Bella gaped as she walked slowly over to the door. The room was a medium sized room that stood nearly empty. Two large windows adorned the back wall and a small wardrobe stood on the adjoining wall to their room. It was an open canvas for Bella to play with. It was perfect.

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella as she laid her head back against his chest.

"It's perfect. No words can describe how perfect it is."

Edward smiled down at Bella and kissed her lightly on the lips. Bella turned in his arms allowing Edward to deepen the kiss. A low groan escaped his throat as he pulled Bella impossibly closer.

"Bella," Edward rasped. "Are you sure?"

Bella nodded her head and biting her bottom lip unbuttoned the first button on Edward's shirt. She looked up at him in silent question if it was okay. Edward grinned a crooked grin and nodded his head yes as he dipped his head down to capture her lips with his own.

Bella soon found herself on their bed nude, with an equally nude Edward standing in front of her. Her eyes were wide as she took him in. He was immaculate. His body was that of a Greek God chiseled to perfection. And his manhood stood at full attention. Bella's eyes widened as she took it in. She had never seen a man in this light before and it both excited and scared her at the same time.

Edward joined her on the bed stroking every inch of her bare body. Kissing his way down her body and back up again.

"Edward," Bella stuttered. "Edward, stop please."

Edward immediately stopped his worshiping of her body and looked up.

"Bella, what is it?"

Bella blushed and looked away trying to cover her bare body, but Edward held onto her hands tight

"You're beautiful, please don't cover yourself," he whispered.

"Edward, I don't know…I mean I..."

Bella felt the tears well up in her eyes as she looked away from her husband. She was mortified that she had no idea what she was doing. After all of her studies, after all of the books she read of all subjects, she had no idea what was happening and she didn't like it one bit.

"Bella let me show you. I will be gentle and take my time. It's alright that you do not know. Let me teach you." Edward bent his head down and kissed Bella's neck and made a trail of hot kisses down her neck to her breasts. "I will show you what love can feel like, my Bella."

He kissed down her stomach and swirled his tongue around her navel. Bella began to feel things she had never felt before. An uncomfortable, yet pleasurable tightening in her lower abdomen made a moan escape her lips before she could stop it. Bella could feel Edward smile against her skin as he made his way down her left leg and back up her right stopping at her inner thigh.

Bella could feel moisture dripping from her core coating her making her ready for her husband. Edward slowly stroked his fingers along her folds causing Bella to gasp and buck her hips. Edward held her down with one hand as he inserted one finger.

"So warm, my love," he murmured. Edward slowly kissed his way back up to Bella's lips where he claimed them as his own.

"I will worship your body for the rest of my days," Edward whispered against Bella's lips causing a low moan.

"I'm ready," she whispered closing her eyes tight.

Bella felt Edward at her entrance. "Open your eyes. I want to see you Bella."

Slowly she opened her eyes as he gently pushed in. Pain shot through her body as Edward pushed through her barrier. A single tear escaped that Edward promptly kissed away. "I'm sorry love. I promise it will never hurt again. You will only ever feel pleasure from me."

Edward stilled his movements to allow the pain to subside. It only took a few moments before Bella let out a deep breath and lifted her hips. "I'm okay now," she whispered looking directly into his eyes.

Edward slowly pulled out before pushing back into her. Pure pleasure with only a hint of the pain coursed through Bella's body. She bit her lip to keep the moan from escaping. Her hands roamed Edward's body as he continued worshiping her body in slow even movements.

"Let me hear you love. I want to hear what I am doing to you."

Bella released her lip and let out a loud moan of pleasure as Edward picked up speed. The coil in Bella's stomach was wound so tight she didn't think she would survive if it wasn't released. Her wish was granted a few moments later when Edward reached between their bodies and rubbed a bundle of nerves Bella never knew existed. The most pleasure Bella could have ever imagined shot through her causing her to scream out as she found release from the pressure. Her back lifted from the bed and she grabbed onto Edwards arms for support.

Moments later Edward followed with his own moans of pleasure as he released his seed into Bella collapsing on top of her. Both were covered in sweat and both utterly exhausted.

"Edward, what was that?" Bella asked once she could gather her thoughts. "It was so intense."

Edward looked up at her with a slight grin. "Did you like it?"

Bella bushed and looked away, but Edward was having none of it. He pulled her face back to his and kissed her hard. "Don't turn away from me. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Did you enjoy it?"

Bella nodded her head. She had more than enjoyed it. She wanted to experience it again and again, and soon.

"It's called an orgasm my love and I will make sure you experience them again and often."

Edward pulled Bella into his side and kissed her head. "You have no idea how much you mean to me do you?"

Bella didn't say anything. There was no need to answer the question. She simply cuddled into his side and intertwined their fingers. "Edward?" Bella whispered after a few minutes of silence. She knew she wanted to tell him of her love for him. It was time, but she was met with silence. The steady breathing coming from Edward a sign that he had fallen into a beautiful slumber.

Bella spent much of the night watching her husband sleep as she stroked his hair and every so often would place a light kiss on his lips. She didn't know such happiness existed for her, yet here she was happier than she had ever been before.

The next morning the sun was high in the sky before Bella awoke. She stretched her body and rolled to her side before her eyes fluttered opened. For a moment she was quite confused as to where she was before the prior days memories flooded through her mind. She had married Edward and he had made the sweetest love to her. Her memories caused her to blush.

Edward leaned over and kissed her lips and down her neck.

"What's the blush for my love," he whispered against her neck.

"Just thinking," Bella admitted.

"Mmmhmm, about what?"

"Last night," Bella moaned as Edward kissed down her chest and took one of her breasts into his mouth.

Bella could feel Edward's arousal against her thigh and she moaned hoping that this was leading to a repeat performance to last night's activities.

"I did enjoy myself," he said between kisses.

Bella could only answer with a moan of pleasure as Edward slid into her already soaking core.

His movements were faster and less even, but this new speed and erratic movement caused Bella to scream out her release quickly at the same time Edward called out her name with his own release.

"Dear God Bella, you are amazing," Edward panted. "I love you so much."

Bella smiled an earth shattering smile as she turned to face Edward. Now was her time.

"I love you too Edward."

His head snapped up as he looked into her eyes finding nothing but complete honesty. He kissed her fiercely and took her again and again. She had just made her the happiest man in the world and he wanted to show her.

It was well past midday when they finally emerged from their room. They made their way down to the kitchen where Angela was washing dishes and drying them before placing them away.

"Good Afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Can I get you something?"

"No Angela we will get it ourselves," Edward answered pulling Bella close. "Why don't you go spend some time with Ben, I'm sure he would enjoy an afternoon picnic with his lovely wife."

Angela grinned and nodded before taking her leave.

After a quick meal Edward quickly showed Bella around the rest of the house and told her about the renovations he had made to it. He took her out to the garden where Bella sat between Edwards's legs and talked until the sun began to set.

As the sun made its final descent Edward leaned into Bella and placed a soft kiss upon her lips.

"I love you so much Bella. You complete me in a way I never thought I would be truly complete." He kissed her again.

"Oh Edward, I am so in love with you. You are everything I have ever wanted in a husband." Bella ran her fingers through Edwards's hair and allowed him to deepen the kiss. Reluctantly he pulled away, but only to take her back to their chamber to make love to her for the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow you guys rock! I'm kind of blown away. I'm not sure how fast people get reviews and such, but I think it's pretty cool how much i have gotten and all of the alerts to boot. I am one lucky girl. So your virtual goodies today are...ghost shaped sugar cookies! My kiddo loves them so i thought you guys might as well. So eat up and read on. **

**Now the boring stuff...still not SM so I still don't own Twilight. So yeah...boo, but read on my lovelies and don't forget to review...I so do love reading them.**

**xx**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Bella and Edward were inseparable. They were in newlywed bliss that couldn't be spoiled by anything…or so they thought. After nearly two weeks of being alone together the door bell chimed causing the couple to look up in confusion. Edward reluctantly rose from his place in the library and answered the door. There stood his very excited sister who pushed past Edward without as much as a hello.

"Well, good afternoon to you too," Edward grumbled as he led Alice to the library where Bella sat completely lost in the book she was reading.

"Bella," Alice squealed wrapping her arms around a dumbfounded Alice. "Come on, get up we have some shopping to do."

"Alice, what in heaven's name are you talking about? I don't need anything."

"Of course you do. You need a dress for the Halloween ball. There are only a few weeks and I want to make sure that we have everything ready at least two weeks prior, which means we are running out of time. I have given you and your husband enough time to be alone, now I am claiming you for the afternoon."

Bella looked over at Edward with widened eyes. She remembered her last shopping trip with Alice and she cringed to even think about doing it again.

"Alice I know nothing of a ball. Besides I have plenty of things here I can wear. I don't need to go out and buy a new dress every time something comes up. It's just a waste of money."

Alice's mouth hung open as she gaped at Bella. She slowly looked between a smug Edward and back to Bella before she closed her mouth.

"Bella, I don't think you quite understand. The Halloween ball is the ball of the year. It's a masquerade and everyone will be there."

Bella bit her bottom lip not realizing it was that big of an affair. Edward sighed and shook his head kissing Bella's head.

"As will they all be at the Christmas ball and the New Years Ball, the valentines ball and every other ball the city has to offer throughout the year," Edward said hoping to ease Bella's panic.

Besides I think this year we will be skipping the ball and enjoying our time away as newlyweds. I am planning on taking my bride away for a few weeks.

Alice grinned. "Well, when you put it that way…I expect a niece or nephew very shortly then. I know mama and papa are hoping for a little on very soon as well. So chop to it."

Bella had just taken a sip of tea and nearly choked on it and Alice's words. Edward quickly made his way back to his wife to make sure she was alright before glaring at his beaming sister.

"Alice, that is highly inappropriate. You should not be speaking of such things; especially with me in the room."

Alice merely waved her hand as to brush off his words. "Really Edward, it's not that big of a deal. Mama and I already have spoken with Bella about marital activities. It's not as if she hasn't heard it from me before. And you're a doctor and should know better than any of us that it is only natural."

Bella was embarrassed her face was a dark shade of scarlet and tears welled in her eyes.

"Please excuse me," she whispered as she made her way from the room.

Alice looked after Bella and felt horribly guilty. She didn't mean to embarrass her. She bit her lip and hung her head. "I'll go talk to her," she sighed.

"I don't think that's such a good idea right now," Edward snapped. "I think you have said enough for now."

Alice nodded her head and made her way to the front door and let herself out.

Edward quickly made his way to his chamber to find Bella crumpled to the floor, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"Oh Bella, my love," Edward cooed as he pulled Bella into his arms and rocked her gently.

"Pay no mind to what Alice says. Sometimes that girl has no filter."

Bella shook her head. "I don't fit in here," she cried. "I don't belong in this world."

Edward's breathing stopped. "What are you saying?" he asked panicked.

"I'll never be good enough for you. I don't enjoy fancy balls or shopping. Money means nothing to me."

"Bella, none of that matters to me. In fact it makes me happy that those things don't matter because I hate going to those stuffy balls as well and money is only a means to keep you happy. I would live in poverty if it meant you were happy."

"Edward," Bella pulled away. "Do I please you in the ways a wife should please her husband?" She looked away as she said the words; a deep blush coloring her neck and cheeks. All she ever wanted to do was make Edward happy. She enjoyed their marital activities very much, but she still wasn't sure if she was doing everything on her end to make it pleasurable for him.

Edward kissed Bella hard and with passion. He gripped her hand and placed it over his manhood that was now straining against his trousers. "Bella, cant you feel how happy you make me? How much you please me? Only you can do this to me my love."

Edward slowly kissed down Bella's jaw bone and down her neck. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse and pushed it down her shoulders. He kissed the top of her breasts and he unlaced her corset agonizingly slow. Bella's head lulled back and her eyes closed in pleasure. Her breasts soon sprung free only to be captured by her husband's warm mouth. She moaned in pleasure and he bit down on her taunt nipple.

Bella made quick work of Edward's shirt pushing it aside to kiss down his neck and torso. He groaned his pleasure before quickly picking her up and bringing her to the bed. He quickly removed her skirt and petticoat and knickers. Slowly he kissed down her body and back up again.

"You are the only one that can cause this reaction in me."

Edward quickly rid himself of his trousers and und underpants. He grabbed Bella's hand and placed it on his erect member; groaning in pleasure as her small hand grasped it and slowly moved pumping him with curious motions.

"You and only you can make me feel like this; feel like a real man."

Bella bit her lower lip and lowered her eyes to his penis. She wondered what he would taste like. If he tasted as good as his lips did.

She slowly pushed Edward back. Instantly he stopped massaging her breasts and kissing her neck and sat back.

"Bella, is something the matter?"

She only looked at him and bit her lip, pushing him onto his back. Edward looked at his wife in confusion as she kissed down his body as he had previously done to her. She hesitated as she reached his very erect penis before softly kissing the tip.

Edward groaned in pleasure and through his head back against the pillows.

"Bella, you don't have to do this."

She smiled lightly before taking him into her mouth slowly and humming in pleasure. The vibrations sent thrills of pleasure through Edward and he moaned out Bella's name. Grabbing onto the back of her hair he helped her set a rhythm that he liked. Bella bobbed her head up and down using her tongue to massage him as she did so. She used one of her hands to rub what she couldn't fit into her small mouth.

Edward moaned again bucking his hips into her mouth.

"Bella you have to stop love. I need to be in you when I release."

Edward rolled Bella onto her back and slammed into her. She cried out in pleasure. Edward lifted her leg over his shoulder and pushed into her harder than he had ever done before. She had released a need in him that he had never known before and both of them were benefitting from it.

Edward reached down and rubbed Bella's clit sending her over the edge harder than she had yet. She screamed out Edwards's name. Her back lifting off the bed and he called her name in pure pleasure. They both fell to the bed covered in sweat and completely happy.

"That's what you do to me love," Edward whispered. "You are the only one that can please me in such a way."

He leaned down and kissed Bella before they both drifted off into beautiful dreams.

The following morning Edward awoke before the sun to ready the carriage and pack their needed belongings for their trip that he hoped would please his bride. As the sun was just rising above the trees he made his way back to their chamber and woke Bella with light kisses along her neck and cheeks.

"Bella, you need to wake up. We have a long day in front of us. You need to get dressed."

Bella yawned and stretched as she rolled over to face Edward, confusion gracing her features.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise. Just trust me and get dressed. Oh and make sure it's your warmest dress."

Bella nodded and quickly got ready. She put on her thick wool dress and her heaviest undergarments followed by a shawl. She slipped on her winter boots and grabbed her hat before quickly making her way down stairs to meet her husband in the dining room.

Angela had made a quick breakfast of eggs, sausage, fruit, and juice so they could quickly head out.

"How long have you been awake darling," Bella asked as she ate.

"Before the sun. I wanted to make sure that all was ready when I woke you so we could get on the road as quickly as possible. It's a day's drive and I want to make sure that we make it before the sun sets."

Bella nodded her head and quickly finished her meal before being led to the carriage. Edward helped her into her seat and quickly took his place next to her. Before the left he tucked a blanket tightly around her.

"If you get cold I brought more. Just tell me."

"I will; thank you."

Edward leaned over and kissed her as he snapped the reigns and they took off.

Bella enjoyed the scenery as they drove. They made their way through the streets of Chicago before the country took over the landscape. It was beautiful. The trees were all covered in the colors of fall. The cool crisp air filled Bella's lungs and had the most wonderful taste. She happily sighed and leaned her head against Edward's shoulder. He placed a gentle kiss atop her head.

Edward couldn't be happier than he was at this moment. The women he had loved all his life had grown to love him as well. She trusted him with her life and he would most certainly give his life for her if it was ever needed. Everything was perfect at this time and he couldn't wait to see where their lives would take them.

After several hours of driving Edward pulled the carriage into an open meadow and jumped down to help Bella out as well.

"Where are we?" she asked looking around.

"A meadow, I was getting a bit hungry and thought this would be a nice place for a picnic. What do you say?"

Bella smiled and nodded her head before grabbing a blanket and laying it out on the grass. She pulled out the sandwiches that Angela had packed and some fruit and even some potato salad. It was a feast.

She laid her head in Edwards lap as he ate and closed her eyes in content when her started to stroke her hair. "I love you Edward," she whispered.

"As I love you my darling."

An hour later they were back in the carriage. Bella was getting increasingly curious as to where they were headed, but didn't say anything. She knew Edward had worked hard to keep this a surprise and she didn't want to ruin it for him.

The air soon began getting cooler with the slight rise in elevation. Bella cuddled closer to Edward and wrapped the blankets tighter around them. She could see their breath as they breathed out and let out a violent shiver.

"We are almost there love. I'll get you in front of a warm fire soon."

"I'm fine Edward. Just a slight chill."

Edward looked over at his wife and shook his head. "You know it's okay to admit when you are uncomfortable. I don't know how to help if you don't tell me love."

Bella blushed and gave a sheepish grin before looking back at her surroundings. They were deep in the forest now. The sun was just beginning to set when they pulled down a small road that led deeper into the forest. They followed the road down a hill and around a bend bringing into view the most beautiful lake she had ever seen. The water sparkled like a million diamonds and even a deer was drinking from it. Just up another hill to her right sat the cutest little cabin. Everything was surrounded by dense forest. The only sound was that of nature. It was perfect.

"Oh Edward. It's wonderful."

Edward smiled down at his wife and kissed her softly on the cheek as he pulled the carriage to a stop behind the house where a small stable stood.

"I'm glad you like it. It's our family's vacation spot. As a kid we used to come up here every winter and every summer to get away from the hustle and bustle of life. I thought that you might like it."

"Oh I do. I may never want to leave." Bella smiled up at her husband and kissed his jaw before he got out and helped her down.

They both quickly grabbed their belongings and carried them into the cabin. Edward started a fire and made Bella sit in front of covered in blankets to warm her up. She hadn't stopped shivering in the past five minutes and he was afraid she would fall ill.

That night they sat in front of the fire holding each other while sipping on hot chocolate and talking until they both fell asleep on the hard floor tangled in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear readers, you rock! Yup you do. So your virtual treat today is a life like Edward cake. He's as yummy on the inside as he is on the outside. So enjoy your awesome Edward cake while you read. **

**PS. Sorry this chapter is a little later than usual, but when the pregnancy sickness hits there is no stopping it. I am so looking forward to the second trimester and hopefully an end to the evil morning (all day) sickness.**

**No on to the boring stuff. I am not SM therefore i do not own Twilight or the characters. Blah Blah we all get the point right? Thought so **

**So read, enjoy and review :-D**

**xx**

* * *

Chapter Ten

The days that followed were quiet and comfortable. Bella and Edward slept in and stayed up late. They lounged around on the porch covered in blankets while reading or just talking. They took walks to nowhere and Edward even did a little fishing. Bella laughed at the sight of her husband struggling with his catch and nearly falling into the lake.

The morning of their fifth day Edward left before the sun leaving Bella a note and a wildflower on his pillow. She woke earlier than normal due to the chill that she received when she rolled over to find Edward's side of the bed cold and empty. She shot up straight in bed and looked around. When she spotted the note she let out a deep breath and smiled.

_My dearest wife,_

_How I do love being able to say that. I am making a quick trip into town today to restock our supplies. I will be back before our afternoon meal. I love you with all my heart._

_Until we meet again,_

_Edward_

_PS. It's the coldest day yet so dress warm if you venture outside. I love you._

Bella smiled and placed the note in her chest of drawers before getting ready for her day. She made her way out to the stable to find her horse that Edward had given her for her birthday.

"You need a name," she said rubbing her nose.

"What do you think?" Bella laughed as her horse stomped her hoof and nodded her head in affirmation.

"Well, what do you think of Victoria?" The horse snorted and shook her head no.

"How about Tanya? The horse again snorted at her and gave her a look of pure disgust.

"Yes, I didn't quite like that either." Bella rubbed her horse down with a brush while thinking. The name had to be sweet and gentle just like her. Not just any name would do.

"I've got it," Bella smiled nuzzling her horse's nose. "Delilah?"

Her horse whinnied and nodded her head again. Bella thought it was perfect as well. "Delilah it is then."

After spending some more time with Delilah, Bella decided to take a walk down by the lake. She had always stayed on the shore and never ventured onto the dock, but she decided that the waters were calm and she wanted to look into the lake to see if she could see some fish. Bella's lack of swimming skills made her very cautious around water, but today she was taking the chance. She didn't think the water was that deep and she would be sitting on the dock so she went for it.

Taking a deep breath she took her first step onto the dock and stopped when it swayed a little. She caught her balance and slowly made her way toward the end. Smiling once she got there safe she sat down and peered over the side. She was in awe over how clear the water was. Bella could see all the way to the bottom. She believed it was the most beautiful lake in the world. After a while of watching the fish she lay back to watch the sky and fell into beautiful dreams.

Bella was jolted awake by the sounds of growling and someone yelling at her to stay put. She jumped at the sounds and quickly got up and looked around. The first thing she saw was Edward running from the cabin with a rifle in his hand looking terrified. She turned around to the sounds of growling. Not ten feet from Bella were wolves. Three that Bella could see, but she knew that the rest of the pack wouldn't be far.

Bella stood in fear staring at the large creatures. One of them took a step forward causing Bella to take a small step back. She didn't even realize she was still on the dock. Before she knew what was happening the wolf lunged at her causing her to jump back and fall into the lake. She kicked her feet and flung her arms around to try and get her head above the water but it was of no use. Her skirts were pulling her down and her lack of swimming skills was not helping the situation either.

Bella held her breath as long as she could, but she soon found herself feeling dizzy and disoriented. Her limbs were freezing and her body was locking down. She couldn't move. As the world went dark she felt something around her waist pulling her.

Edward shot at the wolves hitting two and causing them to scatter back into the woods. He had watched Bella fall into the freezing lake and not come up. His heart pounded as he made his way to the far side of the lake and jumped in. He couldn't even think of the condition he would find her in. She had been under for less than a minute when he found her and pulled her to the surface. She was able to breathe but her lips were blue along with her fingers. Her skin had even turned a deathly pale blue. He knew hypothermia would set in quickly and possibly pneumonia.

Edward quickly went from panicked husband to doctor as he assessed the situation. He quickly picked her up and ran to the cottage. Stripping all of her clothes off he placed her in front of the fire and rushed off to find as many blankets as he could. He wrapped her in the blankets and added fuel to the fire.

Bella was shaking violently when Edward finally stripped off his soaking cloths and cuddled behind her. He held her close using his own body heat to bring her temperature up. Hours passed and her shaking had only calmed slightly. Edward was worried for his wife. He knew things were not looking well for her.

The night was long as he lay next to his wife. He rubbed his hands along her arms, her back, and her chest in an attempt to raise her temperature. Finally in the early hours of the morning her shaking completely stopped and Edward breathed a sigh of relief. She was not out of the woods yet, but at least her temperature was elevated. Edward finally fell asleep as the sun was rising above the trees. He slept soundly for hours next to his wife.

Bella began to stir as the sun was retreating behind the trees. Her throat burned and her head was pounding. A violent cough racked her body. She groaned and rolled to her side and cuddled into Edward who was still sound asleep. She smiled lightly at him before looking around. They lay in front of the fireplace and both wore nothing but the blankets covering them. Bella couldn't remember anything. She didn't remember making love to her husband. In fact the last thing she remembered was laying down on the dock.

Another violent cough racked though her body and she groaned. The pain was almost too much to bear. She had never really been sick before and she really didn't want their time away to be spent lying in bed fighting whatever ailment she had.

Another cough had Bella in the fetal position trying to ward off the pain that shot through her chest and seemed to take up permanent residence.

Edward jolted awake at the latest coughing fit and held Bella close to him.

"Oh love, I'm so sorry. I'm here."

"Edward, I'm so sorry," she cried. "I can't believe that I've fallen ill while on holiday."

"Oh Bella love, it wasn't your fault. You were in the water for far too long. I got to you as soon as I could, but it wasn't fast enough."

Bella stared at Edward. Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. She thought back trying to remember how she could have fallen into the water. She was so careful. She looked over at Edward who answered her unspoken question.

"There were wolves. They caught your scent and would have attacked. I was able to shoot two of them and they scattered. I'm so sorry I wasn't here my love. I should have been here."

Edward pulled Bella close as another coughing fit started. He held her close and kissed her forehead. "I'm so, so sorry my love. Please don't worry though. You will be fine."

Bella nodded her head and kissed Edward on his jaw before falling into a fitful rest.

In the days that followed, Bella began to run a fever and the shakes returned. She stayed in bed as per Edward's orders. Of course she didn't have the energy to argue with him. After three days of trying herbal remedies that he had around the cabin there was no change in her condition; in fact she seemed to be getting worse. Edward was panicked that he would lose the love of his life after having her for such a short time. He knew that if she didn't get the medication she needed that she would not survive. Pneumonia had sent in. On the morning of the fourth day Edward kissed his wife and rushed to town. He sent word to his father telling him of the illness and that she desperately needed medication and for him to come immediately. The only thing left to do was wait.

The following day Edward received a message stating that his father was on his way and to expect him soon. He breathed a sigh of relief as he wiped the sweat from Bella's brow. She was pale and her breathing was shallow. She wasn't waking for very much time at all and Edward's guilt was killing him. Several times he would hold Bella close and cry begging her to come back to him.

"You can't leave me love. I just got you. Please don't leave me alone in this world. I could never survive it without you."

Early in the morning of the sixth day Edward heard horses coming down the road. He once again kissed Bella's head and walked out to find the entire family had come to help. Carlisle rushed past Edward to his daughter in law to administer the first bout of medication and listen to her lungs. Esme pulled Edward into a tight hug where he lost it and for the first time since he was a little boy he wept into his mothers shoulder.

Alice and Rose rushed into the kitchen to prepare tea and a quick breakfast for everyone while Jasper and Emmett went to chop more wood for the fire. The cabin was crazy, but Edward was relieved that his family would drop everything to come to his aid.

"Edward," Carlisle called. "The pneumonia is advanced son. We will have to watch her close, but I'm afraid her situation is quite grave."

The entire room fell silent at his words as Edward fell to the floor and wept into his hands.

"It's my entire fault," he cried. "I should have never left her alone. I should have warned her of the wolves. I should have been there."

Esme pulled him into her arms and rocked him gently running her fingers through his hair. "Edward Anthony Cullen," she said trying to fight the tears. "No one could have prevented this. It was an accident. Please son, don't blame yourself. She will get over this and you will have a long happy life with Bella by your side. You will see my darling. Don't give up hope. Not yet."

Alice and Rose were crying into each other's arms. Bella had become a sister to both of them and they couldn't bear to see her in such condition. Alice was horrified that the last time they spoke she had offended Bella so and she wanted nothing more than to take it all back.

Edward pulled away from his mother to go lay at Bella's side once again. He would not leave her side until she was well.

Two more days went by with no change. They continued the medication and watched her close. No one left unless absolutely necessary. The cabin was tense and quiet and the only sounds that were made were when a meal was being prepared. Esme, Alice and Rose helped bathe Bella and change her cloths at one point. It was the only time Edward left her side.

"You look horrible son," Carlisle said as they sat on the porch waiting for the women to finish with Bella. "You need to take care of yourself as well. You need to be well for when she awakens because she will need your help for quite some time. She will be weak and tired and won't be able to move without help.

"I know papa," Edward sighed. "I'm a doctor too you know."

Carlisle grinned at his son and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so very proud of you."

Emmett was staring out at the lake and sighed. "I think it's time to expand this place," he said out of nowhere. "Our little family is growing fast and will only continue to grow." He turned to Carlisle with a grin. "What would you say if I built Rose and I a little cabin on the other side of the lake?"

Carlisle grinned, looking across the lake. "I think I like the idea. I loved coming out here with you kids and think we should try to make it out here more often. Over the years we have seemed to come less and less."

"Maybe I could build one on the east side of the lake for Ali and I," Jasper grinned. "And Edward and Bella could build one on the west side. Each family has their own space, but close enough to be together during the day."

Edward smiled a small smile and looked over the lake. "It would be nice. If Bella pulls through this and actually ever wants to come back, I think it would be a wonderful idea."

"She will pull through it cousin," Emmett said. "Your girl is strong and stubborn and if anyone can fight this she can."

Edward nodded his head and took a deep breath trying to ward off the tears. He had never been more terrified than he was at this time in his life. He had never loved someone so much that surely he would die if they did and that is exactly how Edward felt. He knew that if Bella was no longer on this earth surely he would follow soon after.

The women finished a few minutes later allowing the men back in to warm themselves by the fire. Edward of course, went straight back to his love and pulled her close. She seemed to have a little more color in her face, but she was still having hard time breathing and she still had not awaken.

Exhaustion soon won out and Edward fell asleep. In the early hours of the following morning Edward was awoken by movement at his side. A soft sigh and then a groan had him sitting upright in bed.

"Edward?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Edward?"

Bella's moan filled the air as she blindly felt around the bed for her husband. He immediately pulled her into his chest and kissed her hair. He breathed in relief that she was awake and speaking. God had answered his prayers.

"I'm here love. Do you need anything? How do you feel?"

"My throat is dry," she rasped. "And my body hurts horribly. I don't quite understand." Bella closed her eyes once again as if she were going to fall back to sleep. Edward quickly shook a little.

"Bella love, I need you to stay awake for a little while. I will get you some tea. It will help sooth you throat."

Edward quickly got up from the bed and ran from the room startling the other awake. "She's awake," he breathed. "Alice could you please make some tea? Papa would you come and check her?"

Everyone quickly got into action. The women were in the kitchen preparing a hearty breakfast and some hot tea for Bella and the men. Jasper and Emmett went out to tend to the animals and chop more wood while Carlisle and Edward returned to the room to check on Bella.

Carlisle sighed in relief as he listened to her lungs and checked her fever. Bella was on the road to recovery, but she still had a long ways to go before she was out of the woods even…let alone completely free of her illness. She was still pail and frail and there was no telling how long it would be before she was well enough to travel, but at least she would live; that was a sure thing.

Edward grinned at his father and nearly wept in happiness that he would not lose his new bride. He pulled her close to him propping her up against his chest and kissed her head over and over again.

"I thought I had lost you my love," he whispered into her ear. "I thought I would never get to tell you I love you again or hear your beautiful laughter. I was afraid your beautiful eyes had forever dimmed and you would be taken from this earth and sent back to our heavenly father. Oh my Bella, I was so scared."

He rocked her a little and she couldn't help the small smile the spread across her face. "Edward my darling, I could never leave you alone. Heaven would not be heaven without you by my side. I am here love; please do not fret any longer."

Bella reached a shaky hand up and ran her fingers through Edwards's hair, down the side of his stubbled cheek and down to his chest. She hummed in contempt, but soon found that to be a bad move on her part. Violent coughs shook her frail body causing her to cry out in pain.

Edward quickly rubbed her back and kissed her head. "I'm sorry love; let me get you something for the cough." Edward left the room once again only to return a few moments later with Bella's tea and a bottle Bella could not identify.

"I need to open your dressing gown to expose your chest love. Do not worry, you will not show anything that would embarrass you." Edward opened the jar that contained a goopy substance that had a horribly strong smell. Bella wrinkled her nose.

"What is that?" she coughed.

"It's called Vaporub. It's made by a company called Vicks. It has only been around for a few years, but it works wonders. It will help you. I just need to rub it onto your chest and the fumes will help your breathing and the cough. The teas however, will sooth the pain."

Edward made quick work of rubbing the goopy gel onto Bella's chest. It was cold and horribly uncomfortable, but Bella could already feel the vapors working their magic. She took in a deep breath and leaned back against the pillows. Edward handed her some tea that she sipped on before falling asleep once again.

Over the next week Bella was able to stay awake for longer periods of time and was even able to sit up against the headboard to sip on some soup that Esme made her. She felt horrible that everyone had stopped their lives because she had fallen ill, but was thankful for the loving family she was so blessed to have. Little by little Bella began to regain some of her strength. Her pallid skin was once again gaining some color and Edward was finally breathing a bit easier.

Nearly two weeks after she fell into the water Edward and his father made the decision that Bella was strong enough to travel home. She was still week and her cough only slightly better, but she was improving. Jasper and Emmett turned the back of the buckboard into a make shift bed for Bella to lie in while we traveled home. Several blankets were lied down to keep the chill from underneath while several more were tucked around her. Pillow surrounded her to keep her from being jarred around too much. Mama rode in the back with her to make sure that she was okay, while Edward took our carriage and rode with Alice.

Bella sighed as Edward carried her out the door of the cabin early the morning they left.

"I'm actually going to miss it here," she said snuggling into Edward's shoulder.

"You want to come back?"

Bella laughed and looked into his eyes as a violent cough shook the two of them. "Sorry," she murmured.

"But yes, even after this I wish to come back as often as we can. It's peaceful and quiet and I just think it's perfect."

Edward kissed his wife softly and nodded his agreement. "I agree with you love. I promise we will come back and often."

Edward had decided then that they would indeed build a cabin of their own here and it would be a gift for his beautiful wife. He looked out over the water for a few more moments imagining their kids playing around the lake with their cousins, learning how to swim, and fish. It was all so beautiful. With a happy sigh he carried Bella to the buckboard and helped get her settled in. They would be stopping often to make sure that she was still fairing well.

It was extremely late when the family returned home. Everyone was exhausted from the trip and quite hungry. Angela, bless her wonderful heart, quickly made some soup and sandwiches for the group and made sure that everyone was taken care of before going back to bed. She was an amazing person and Edward decided that she needed a raise and if she and Ben were going to be wed that he would build a cabin near the gardener's cabin. They would need their own space and if it kept on his two best workers he would be more than happy to allow them the luxury.

Edward insisted that the family stay the night since it was so late. The couple had plenty of room in their house and it would be nice for some of the rooms to actually be used. Everyone agreed and retired shortly after for the evening.

Bella yawned as Edward carried her up the stairs to their suit. He smiled down at her kissing her temple and holding her closer. She still wasn't out of the woods yet, but she was on the road to recovery. Edward knew quite well that if any sort of infection were to set in it could be the end, but he was determined to keep that from happening. He monitored her temperature several times daily and she was still getting a round of medication every day to keep infections at bay.

Bella sighed as Edward lied her down on the bed.

"Edward, you really need to stop all this worrying. I am going to be fine darling. It's just a little cold that I will get over in not time."

Edward was at a loss for words. "Little cold?" he nearly yelled causing Bella to shy away from him. "Bella, you have pneumonia. That is not a little cold love."

Edward climbed on the bed pulling his love close to him and kissing the top of her head. "Bella, this could kill you if we are not careful. If you exhort yourself too much, it could kill you. If you get an infection, I can kill you. Bella this is not something that you can just shrug your shoulders at and act like it's not a big deal. I can't lose you. Do you understand that? You are what holds me to this earth and if I were to lose you there would be no point for me to exist. I need you to get better. I need to make you get better. It's my job and I feel like I am failing you at every turn. First with that monster and with the wolves and now this. God forgive me for saying this, but you disserve so much better. I thought I would be a good husband to you. I thought I could protect and take care of you, but I am failing miserably."

Edward put his head into his hands and pulled at his hair. Bella's sobs quickly turned into heaving cough making her already labored breathing worse. She curled into a fetal position on her side and shook her head.

"You can't leave me," she coughed. "Please Edward; I need you like I need the air to breathe. You can't leave. Please don't send me away. Please…"

Another coughing fit cut off her words as Edward quickly pulled her into his lap. He cried with her wishing he knew what to do. He wanted to be selfish and keep her at his side always, but he also wanted to do what he thought was right and send her away to find a husband that would be better for her; a husband that could truly protect her.

"Bella," he cried. "What am I going to do?"

"Keep me," she whispered. "Forever. You told me forever…don't break your promise to me."

Bella's week body relaxed into Edwards arms. Try as she might she just couldn't stay awake. Her eyes drifted closed and she fell into a fitful sleep.

The following morning Edward was up before the sun. He still felt as though he was letting Bella down as a husband. He was not the protector he had promised her he would be. Yes, he could provide anything that she could ever dream of having and more, but he was failing her in the way that he felt mattered most. If he couldn't protect her, what good was he?

Edward walked down to the garden for a walk. He sat on the swing that he had strung up on the large willow near the pond at the back of their garden. He closed his eyes as he remembered Bella's excitement when he showed it to her. She had jumped into his arms and kissed him soundly before wiggling free and rushing to the swing and kicking off. She was carefree and light and he loved her so much it hurt to even think of letting her go. He would sit and watch her reading on that swing for hours or pushing her and reveling in the sound of her laughter. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

Edward was pulled out of his memories by the sound of someone walking to his side.

"I thought you had left me this morning," Bella rasped. Her throat was dry and soar and Edward could tell that she had been crying. He jumped from the swing and pulled her close. She shivered and coughed hard before pulling away.

"You shouldn't be out of bed Bella," Edward chastised as he picked her up bridal style after pulling his coat off and wrapping around her.

"I don't want you getting any sicker than you already are."

"What's it matter," Bella sighed a single tear falling from her eye. "You don't want me anymore anyway so what does it matter if I live or die."

Edwards face grew hard as anger coursed through his body.

"Don't ever speak those words again Isabella," he roared as they made it back to the house. He sat her down in one of the dining room chairs. "I love you too much for you to say such despicable things."

"You're the one who told me last night that I should find a better husband. Well, I'm telling you now Edward Cullen that I don't want anyone else and if you are just going to throw me away like yesterdays paper then I might as well die."

Bella was over exerting herself. She was becoming light headed and dizzy and the color was draining from her face. She swayed a little before continuing. "You promised me forever through all the good and bad sickness and health. You promised it was us together and nothing would come between that. We've been married less than two months and you are already done with me. You call that love Edward Cullen? Because is don't."

Bella was beyond mad as she made to get up and storm off to their room, however as she stood the dizziness over took her body and she passed out cold before Edward could react.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Edward cursed to himself as he rushed over to his wife. He knew she was too weak to for this. He should have just kept his damn mouth shut and dealt with his demons and doubts in silence. Why did he keep hurting her? Tears pricked his eyes and Edward had to take deep breaths to keep them at bay.

After quickly making sure that she had not hit her head he slowly picked her up to take her back to their chamber. As he was walking back up the stairs Bella began to stir and opened her eyes followed by a cough.

"Let me down," she barely whispered.

"Bella, you are too weak. I need to get you back to bed," Edward argued.

Bella narrowed her eyes. Anger boiled in her veins at the conversation they just had. She took a deep breath and began to squirm in Edward's arms.

"Put me down," she yelled.

Edward faltered in his step but didn't listen.

"Edward, if you ever loved me you will put me down now."

Edward stopped at the top landing of the stairs. "If I ever loved you?" he questioned. "If I ever loved you? And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly that Mr. Cullen. If you ever loved me. You must not anymore if you are willing to send me away into the arms of another man not two months after we have been wed. I wonder if you ever really did. But let me tell you this," Bella seethed hanging onto the wall so she didn't fall over or pass out again. Edward made a move to pick her up again, but she wouldn't let him.

"I took my vows seriously. If you want to throw me away like yesterdays garbage I'll go, but it will not be into the arms of another man. You were it for me. I only give my heart away once and you got it Mr. Cullen. I gave it to you completely and that is not an easy thing for me to do."

Bella coughed again and wavered where she stood. She could feel the darkness trying to take her over as her temperature began to spike once again.

"I don't trust easily, but I trusted you completely and now you are leaving me broken. I'll send for my things later."

Bella made for her room to get dress so she could leave immediately.

"You're not going anywhere," Edward told her. "This is your home. And I do love you Bella, but you have to understand where I am coming from."

Bella swayed on her feet again and blinked her eyes several times to try and focus them.

"I have to protect you. I am failing as a husband and I can't live with that. You are continually in danger and I am never there to prevent harm from coming. You need someone who can do that."

Bella was quickly losing color in her face while listening to Edward. He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her soundly. "I just want what's best for you," he cried.

"Edward," Bella slurred. "You are what's best for me. Only you."

Her eyes closed as the darkness took her over once again. Edward took her into their chamber and lay her down on their bed. He looked at her for just a few moments before going into the water closet to get some cool water to wipe away the sweat from her fever.

Edward truly did love Bella with ever fiber in his body. He never wanted harm to come to her and it seemed that every time he blinked something was happening. She was a constant danger to herself with tripping over this air cutting her finger on the pages of books. Then there was the danger that seemed to find her…James, the wolves. Edward just didn't know how to handle it. He wanted to desperately to lock her in their room to keep her safe, but he knew that couldn't happen.

Edward watched his wife for several minutes before a knock at his door pulled him from his musing. He kissed her forehead and opened the door to a very pissed off sister.

"What do you think you are doing?" she hissed looking past his shoulder to a very pale Bella. "She is the best thing that has ever happened to you and you are just going to throw it all away for what? That woman loves you Edward. She has given up everything to marry a man she barely knew and even found it in her heart to love you in return. Just because some horrible things have happened doesn't mean you just get to throw her away. It doesn't work that way. You have to fight and make this right or you will lose her forever."

Edward stared down at his little sister in awe wondering where she got all of that. Then it dawned on him. They hadn't been as quiet as he hoped they had been and everyone had heard what was said. Edward sighed and closed the door after walking into the hallway so he wouldn't disturb his Bella.

"It's not that simple," he sighed. "She needs someone that can protect her. I'm not doing a very good job of that at the moment. I'm failing her as her husband and I can't live with that. I can't live knowing that she could easily have a husband that can protect her better than I can. I'm just trying to do what's right."

Alice rolled her eyes. "You don't think you protect her? Edward, if it wasn't for you she would already be dead by now. She would have had her virtue forcefully taken from her. She would be so much worse off without you. She is alive because of you."

Edward looked up at his sister. "I love her so much Alice. I just don't know what to do. I don't want to let her go, but I want what is best for her."

"You are what's best for her Edward. Only you. That girl would not survive well if you were not there to catch her every time she fell. You are the one that stopped James,"

"No papa did. He's the one that shot him."

Alice glared at her brother and stopped him in his tracks.

"You were the one that caught her every time she nearly fell down the stairs, when she decided to climb the willow tree and slipped, when she tried to climb up the book shelf to get a book and lost her gripping. You are the one that caught her ever time she fell and it was you who pulled her from the water after shooting the wolves that would have killed her. It was you that stayed by her side and did everything you could to keep her alive until you could get us out there with the proper medication. It was all you Edward. You protected her…no one else."

Edward looked up at his sister who had a smirk playing at her lips. "Just think about it. You know I'm always right."

With that Alice turned and started walking down the stairs. "We are going home Edward…don't screw it up," she yelled over her shoulder.

Shaking his head he walked back into his chamber to find Bella slowly trying to get into her petticoat. "What are you doing," he called rushing over to her and pulling it away from her and wrapping her in her dressing gown.

"Let me go Edward," she rasped out. "I know where I am not wanted."

Edward turned Bella so he was looking directly at her. He looked into her eyes before he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her with all the passion he could find in him. He pried her lips apart and shoved his tongue into her mouth and massaged hers with his own. He moaned when he felt her kiss back, but all too soon he had to pull away to catch her before she fell.

Edward scooped Bella up into his arms and brought her back to bed before kissing every inch of her face; her eyes, cheeks, nose, chin, forehead and once again to her mouth. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck allowing him to deepen the kiss.

Before long Bella pulled away feeling dizzy and lightheaded and gasping for precious breath.

"Bella, I've been a fool of a man," Edward whispered looking directly into Bella's chocolate brown eyes. "I could never live without you by my side. I could never let you go. It might be the selfish thing to do, but I need you to be with me. Please love don't leave me. I will understand if you need to go after what I have put you through, but please give me another chance to prove that I am the man you need me to be."

Bella grinned up at her husband before placing her hand on his face. "I always knew you were the man I needed you to be. You just needed to figure it out."

Edward nuzzled his beautiful wife's neck and inhaled her beautiful lavender scent and sighed in satisfaction. Bella's breathing evened out and soon Edward allowed himself to fall into a peaceful sleep next to her side. He held her close afraid that he would wake up and she would be gone because of his superior idiocy.

Over the next few weeks Edward nursed Bella back to health. He stayed by her side every moment he could only leaving when she was in need of something or when she was using the water closet. He didn't allow her out of bed insisting that she needed her rest and not to put any undue stress on her lungs. They were weak and needed to be able to heal properly. Bella just smiled at Edward and patted his cheek knowing there was no use in arguing.

It took nearly a month before Bella was able to get up and walk around and get back to some form of normalcy. And all too soon Edward had to return back to work saving the good people of Chicago.

Even though Edward worked long hours, Bella was understanding and patient. She always made sure that there was a meal ready for him when he got home and kiss on the lips. She made sure that everything he would ever need was ready for him and he couldn't be more pleased. Edward loved Bella with his entire being and she him. They were two halves of a hole and worked in sync. He could always tell when Bella had something on her mind that was bothering her even if she denied it and Bella seemed to know what Edward needed before he ever said anything.

Their lives were perfect and everyone around them could tell they were the happiest of couples.

"Bella," Edward whispered one night after a particularly hard day at work.

"Hmm…"

"I was wondering if you would like to go someplace with me tomorrow since I don't have to work. Take a picnic."

"Edward," Bella laughed. "There is snow on the ground."

"I know," Edward grinned nuzzling his nose into Bella's neck and kissing her softly. He knew he could get to do anything if he kissed her in such fashion.

"Edward that's not fair. You can't kiss me like that and expect an argument from me."

"I didn't want an argument. Come on please? You'll have to bundle up more than normal, but it will be worth it."

Bella sighed and kissed her husband before nodding. Edward pulled her on top of him and kissed her hard smirking against her lips. Soon Edward was making love to his wife and reveling in the sounds he was able to make escape her lips. He loved knowing that he was the only man that would ever be able to make her sound like that; the only man that would be able to make her feel the way he did. She was his and he was hers completely.

The following morning Edward got up before Bella and made a picnic lunch for the two of them. He gathered blankets some fire wood and loaded into the sleigh before going back up to his chamber to find Bella getting dressed.

"I hope you're going to dress warmer than that my love," he said grabbing her waist and pulling her back to him so he could kiss her soundly.

"Well how warm are we talking?"

"The warmest you have and layer it with whatever else you can. Hat's, shawls, coats, scarves, gloves. You name it wear it."

Bella raised an eyebrow at her husband but acquiesced to his demands and dressed in her very warmest cloths before layering them with every winter item she had.

"I know it seem a bit much love, but I don't want you to get sick again. I know you feel fine now and you're doing well, but the pneumonia weakened you lungs and I just don't want to take any chances."

Bella grinned and kissed Edwards jaw before walking out of the room. She made her way down stairs and into the dining room before being joined with Edward. They sat and ate quietly before making their way out to the sleigh.

As they drove further away from their house and further into the country Bella couldn't help but wonder where they were headed. Edward wouldn't tell her anything and she learned a long time ago it was of no used to whine about it…he wouldn't say a thing.

It took nearly a half an hour before Edward pulled the reigns and the horse pulled off into a snow covered meadow.

"Edward?" Bella questioned.

"We are almost there love. Don't worry; you are going to love it."

Bella nodded her head and relaxed back into her seat. She took in the beauty of the snow covered trees and the undisturbed snow that surrounded them. It was quiet and peaceful and the air smelled pure and clean. She was in heaven.

Edward pulled around a curve and a beautiful ice covered lake was revealed. On the other side of the lake a small A Frame cottage stood covered beautifully in unmarked snow. It looked like something you would see in a picture.

"It was my grandfathers." Edward said pulling the sleigh up to the cottage. "He left it to everyone to use whenever we just needed to get away. We usually use it when life it stressful and we need to get away from everyone. It's seen some good use over the years."

"Edward," Bella sighed. "I don't even think there are any words to describe this place. It's magnificent."

Edward grinned as he pulled Bella down and carried her into the little one room cottage and went back to gather the supplies for the rest of their day. Bella was always making sure that Edward was well taken care of, but now it was Edwards turn to make sure she was taken care of.


End file.
